


神明和神明

by Lesself



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesself/pseuds/Lesself
Summary: 没有灭霸 没有A4 涉及部分雷三剧情改后重新发





	1. Chapter 1

_-01._

 

_tony_ 很少有过真正安逸的梦。

一次又一次，他把从梦魇中惊醒称作活过来。这或许有些难以置信，但同时又是事实。

他经历了太多的战争，也见过数不清的伤亡，联盟的分崩离析，甚至亲眼目睹那些悲惨的事在他面前发生他却来不及阻止。他有太多理由去自责。他认为的。

他逐渐习惯所有的创伤，好比手腕脱臼肋骨断裂，可他没办法习惯另外一部分在术语上不包括在外伤之内可治愈的伤痛。

好比现在，他只想骂一句无比冒犯的脏话。那种如果 _cap_ 还在肯定会义正严辞地冲他喊 _language_ 的单词。可他什么都没说，他只是沉默着。他当然不是怕那个穿着紧身红蓝衣的老冰棍，更何况美国队长现在根本不在这里。

_tony_ 只是觉得太累了。他蜷缩成一团。如同堆在房间一角破损得厉害满是刮痕擦伤看上去跟废铜烂铁没差的盔甲。

 

房间明明开着暖气，他却觉得浑身上下充满寒意，反应堆下的肌肉被冷意冻到抽搐着。他只能尽可能把自己缩得更小一点，更小一点。

诺大的空间里除了微弱的反应堆蓝光，就只有一闪一灭的信号灯，空荡荡得可怕。

 

还有，从脚底升起的，来自西伯利亚的寒冷。

 

 

_-02._

 

_tony_ 没想到内战后第一个来到大厦的访客。

好吧，也不能说是访客，因为从某种意义上来说 _——_ 算是入侵者。

__

_tony_ 皱着眉头看着摆着主人姿态的 _loki_ ，他该感谢他在邪神突然从天上掉下来的时候没有把嘴里的咖啡吐在他身上，不然或许他现在已经被这个神扔出窗外了。

但是他忍不住了，你不可能叫怼天怼地的 _tony stark_ 懂得什么是友善的待客之道，更何况对象还是个曾经想要统治地球的邪神。他深呼吸了一口气，确定仓库里十几套中的某一套盔甲能在几秒内穿戴在他身上。在邪神的手伸向他钟爱的酒柜时， _tony_ 开口了： _“hi_ ，听着，小鹿斑比，我不知道你目的是什么，但我劝你最好收回你的手。 _”_ 他话里的不善就好比拿着上了膛的枪口对着人一样。

 

出乎意料的，邪神真的收回了手，这让就差合上面具就装备完整的 _tony_ 有些尴尬。可他依旧觉得这是属于 _loki_ 的计谋的一部分。

 

邪神不快的蹙起眉头，他的目光变得有些阴沉，这是个不太好的征兆。

好的， _tony_ ，在惹人生气这方面你还是一如既往的出色。 _tony_ 也很惊讶自己在这个时候居然还有心情调侃自己。

 

_loki_ 瞬间转换了一下表情，他恢复到面无表情的脸孔，低着声音说， _“_ 我没有恶意。但是你也要小心点你的言辞，凡人。 _”_

_tony_ 嗤笑了一声。他耸了耸肩， _“_ 抱歉，小鹿斑比。但我宁愿相信你哥会舍得剪掉他的秀发也不相信你说的话。 _”_

_“_ 很好，你或许该去见见他，那个傻大个现在是短发了。 _”_

_loki_ 语气冰冷，面无表情。他似乎厌倦了 _tony_ 的插科打诨，他直截了当的开口， _“_ 听着，我梦见了你在西伯利亚 _……”_

他刚刚把那个地名说出口，一束激光炮冲他直射过来，邪神有些匆忙地躲开，身后的玻璃柜化作碎片，特质的墙壁上灼出一圈焦痕。

_tony_ 收起了他那副玩世不恭的模样，面目冰冷，他的手掌又一次对准了 _loki_ 。

_loki_ 勾起嘴角，整了整衣角，他的眼神也同样带上了杀意， _“_ 看来我戳中了你的痛脚。 _”_ 他在自己面前用魔法竖起屏障， _“_ 虽然我对于你们的分裂感到愉悦，但这不是我来这里的目的。 _”_

_tony_ 轻笑了一声，漂亮的大眼睛直直对上邪神， _“_ 那么你的目的是什么呢，亲爱的小鹿斑比。 _”_ 他的语气又恢复到一贯的 _stark_ 式的玩世不恭上，眼底却带着深深的戒备。

 

_loki_ 露出一个真诚到诡异的微笑， _“_ 我的目的 _……”_

_“_ 是你。 _”_

 

 

_-03._

 

 

_frigga_ 曾在 _loki_ 被监禁的时候看望他。她依旧美丽大方，站在 _loki_ 面前，弯下腰，目光温和与他平视着。

_loki_ 。她唤着他的名字，还是那么温柔，如同幼时睡前唱完摇篮曲呼唤着他哄他入睡那般。

 

_loki_ 的心有那么一瞬间被打动了，可是手上覆盖着古老的符咒的冰冷的手铐唤回了他的理智，他的内心竖起来厚实坚硬的冰墙。他已经不相信了。不相信这一切。不会有结果的希望都是有毒的。他曾那样拼劲全力无望地挣扎，最后不过是以漫漫无期的牢狱之灾而告终。

可他依旧无法用仇视的目光对上 _frigga_ 。他只能别开头。沉默。无声地抗拒。

 

_“_ 我从未放弃你。 _”frigga_ 的声音里充满了破碎的无力，她的目光承载着巨大的悲伤， _“_ 可我错了。 _”_

女神突然变得脆弱无力，像是千年时间在一瞬间在她身上抽去力量， _“_ 我一直以为 _thor_ 会是拯救你的那个人。但，他不是。 _”_

_“_ 我意识到这一点，太迟了。 _”_

_“_ 总有一天，你会遇见那个人， _loki_ 。 _”frigga_ 握紧的 _loki_ 的手，迫使他不得不直视她的眼睛， _“_ 梦会给你提示。 _”_

_“_ 在此之前，不要放弃你自己。 _”_

 

 

之后，他被释放。他那个傻大个的便宜兄弟据说在被传送回阿斯加德的路上不小心掉入了时空缝隙，回来的时候就变成了类似罗马世纪的角斗士打扮，他最引以为傲的长发也变成了短发。 _loki_ 没有在意那个傻大个看到他欲言又止的表情，因为他在被释放那一刻就直接闪瞬离开，他甚至恶意地想到某些人看到这一幕惊恐的表情就无比愉悦。 _frigga_ 一定替他做出了某种承诺，不然他怎么会去掉镣铐被释放。可他不想去在意那些东西，就让他们觉得他已经无可救药吧，他不过就是替他们把那个存在在他们脑海里 _99.9%_ 可能性的猜想变成 _100%_ 。

 

没有人可以救他。

没有人。

 

_frigga_ 是错的。

 

 

他在不同空间里漫无目的地游走。如同一个鬼魂，闲庭信步，穿梭自如。他甚至收集到了一个堪比宇宙魔方的东西。他幻化成一艘军舰上的士兵，然后偷走了它。

他甚至为此还从矮人族里花言巧语骗走了比他之前那个权杖打造得更加华丽精美的武器。他已经可以想象到他那个无比愚蠢的哥哥和那些复仇者向自己求饶的场面。

 

然后，他就梦见了那场梦。

西伯利亚。拿着大盾的队长和有着一只机械臂的士兵。哦，还有那个被好队友背叛的丢弃的小可怜， _stark_ 。

他趣味盎然地看完整场复仇者内斗纪录片，然后无趣地瘪瘪嘴，看来都不需要他出手了，他们自己就可以把自己毁灭了，一群所谓的超级英雄被一个蝼蚁耍得团团转。神望着伤痕累累的 _stark_ ，他长长的睫毛投下一片阴影，阴影处是一块青黑的肿起的淤青。曾经耀眼炫目的盔甲如今同与废铜烂铁没有任何差别，甚至都无法抵御西伯利亚的寒气， _stark_ 裸露在外面的肌肤甚至都开始冻得变得青白。他明明离的很远，可却无比清晰捕捉到那个人脸上每一道口子，甚至细小的小伤痕，大大小小就这样几乎覆盖了整张脸。他突然有些生气，冲向将那个人击倒然后丢下他的两个人，可这股愤怒来的莫名其妙，却又强烈，梦里的时空甚至在他暴怒之下的力量变得有些扭曲。

 

他走近了 _tony_ ，又隔着一段距离。 _tony_ 只是平静地坐在地上，没有一丝不平，也没有流泪，他只是靠在冰冷的钢铁上，静静地望着地上积起的雪，他的脚边静静躺着刮痕狰狞的五角星盾牌。

悲伤就这样弥漫开来，像是涨潮的海水，填满了整个深井底部，无声，沉重，慢慢淹没了那个人。如果不是 _Loki_ 捕捉到他微弱的呼吸，他几乎以为 _stark_ 已经溺死在其中。

_“_ 凡人，你已经为你的轻信付出了代价。 _”loki_ 知道 _tony_ 听不见，他俯视着凡人，轻声说，如同神降下启示，讽刺而残忍。

 

_“_ 你被欺骗。 _”_

_“_ 你被背叛。 _”_

_“_ 你被丢弃。 _”_

 

你一无所有。

因你狂妄自大而轻易托付的真心。

 

 

可没有人会来拯救你。

 

**除了神** 。

 

 

_-04._

 

_loki_ 在随手丢下一个保护咒之后，就转身离开，用他的新魔杖试图击破这个梦境回到现实。

他轻而易举地撕出了一道裂隙。

从梦境中走出来之后，他想起了 _frigga_ 的话。

 

入侵地球的时候，他常常站在纽约城的最高处俯瞰这个世界，然后忽然轻蔑地笑起来。

站在神的视角看世界，所有生物不过是树干旁忙忙碌碌的蚂蚁，有谁会去关心其中任何一只蚂蚁。

而现在，他被告知要被一只蝼蚁拯救。

_loki_ 冷笑着，用魔杖在脚底编织出一个魔法阵。

 

 

后来，就出现了他和 _tony_ 对峙的那一幕。说句实话，看到 _tony_ 蜜糖般的瞳仁因震惊而不自觉的扩大，让他的有些阴郁的心情愉悦上几分。

_“_ 我可没有你们凡人多管闲事的坏毛病。 _”loki_ 上扬着嘴角，讽刺地继续开口说。

_“_ 这是你的荣幸，神没有嫌弃你的住所。 _”_

_“_ 你没说不的资格，凡人。 _”_

 

事实上，说出这句话的时候， _loki_ 已经将自己穿送到大厦的某一间空房。

_tony_ 望着眼前消失不见的 _loki_ 脱口而出一句脏话。他转头望见穿墙而过的 _vision_ ，显然他看见了刚刚发生的事。

_“_ 先生，我不觉得 _loki_ 他含有恶意。 _”vision_ 头上的宝石似乎有所感应，他凭着直觉说出这样的话。

_tony_ 想骂人，最直接的表现就是他翻了个大大的白眼。

_vision_ 笑着说， _“_ 我也觉得，或许让 _loki_ 住进大厦并不是一件坏事。 _”_

_“_ 而且，这个大厦的确太空了。 _”_

 

空荡荡到除了他们两个人只有 _Friend,dummny,_ 还有不请自来的 _loki_ 。

 

_tony_ 望着 _vision_ 的眼睛，屈服了。他想起走在大厦走廊上只听得见自己的脚步声近乎令人窒息的空荡。

 

 

_loki_ 坐在床沿的一侧，他在思考。

他为什么会待在这里。刚刚他明明有无数个机会杀死那个凡人，甚至更早，在西伯利亚。可他都没有。而他现在甚至还留下了。

 

他想起那双熄灭了光的却清晰倒映出一切的眼瞳，孤独地映出整个世界。他想看看，这个有着钢铁之躯，凡人之心的人，是会因为悲伤到死去，还是跟他一样把悲伤的一切都毁去。

誓言是最没用的东西，只有你对别人还有价值的时候，别人才会遵守。

他想看当卖火柴的小女孩擦亮的最后一根火柴都要熄灭，会不会烧掉这个世界，只是想要光。

他会不会站到自己这一边。

 

_loki_ 的脸上露出恶鬼伸出獠牙般的笑意，他已经迫不及待想看到结果了。

 

神有时候也是需要信徒的。

 

 

_-05._

 

感谢昨天成功的心理建设， _tony_ 早上起来看到坐在大厅里端着咖啡的邪神成功地克制住了自己翻白眼的冲动。

 

_loki_ 看到他好心情地冲他抬了抬端着咖啡杯的手表示问候。这让 _tony_ 感觉更别扭。他给自己也泡了一杯咖啡，他尝试让自己的语气听起来不要太不自然， _“_ 听着，小鹿斑比，我不管你的目的是什么，

但你现在在我的地盘上。你最好别乱来。 _”_

 

_“_ 我说过了，我的目的是你。 _”loki_ 有些不虞地皱起眉头，他不喜欢被质疑，虽然事实上他的确是一个不值得信任的人。

 

_tony_ 觉得试图跟邪神交谈的这个想法真是糟透了，他还不如花时间在工作室里。

 

 

可当 _tony_ 坐在工作台前，抬头望见 _loki_ 站在他对面，他的表情变得有些僵硬。

_“_ 你还真是 _……_ 阴魂不散。 _”tony_ 抿着嘴巴，双手抱臂看着 _loki_ 。

_“_ 我只是有些好奇。 _”loki_ 把手背在身后，迈着步子参观起工作室来， _“_ 当初你居然抵抗住了我的权杖。 _”_

_loki_ 眯起眼睛，不怀好意的目光停留在 _tony_ 胸前闪着微光的反应堆上。 _tony_ 藏在工作台下的手轻轻摸上了手镯。

_“_ 没必要这么警惕我，在没有得到你的同意之前，我不会把你撕碎解剖的。 _”_ 邪神注意他的小动作，他恢复到神明高高在上鄙夷蝼蚁的姿态。意识到 _tony_ 时时刻刻提防他，让他有些恼怒。他想起阿斯加德那群人，无时无刻不对着他摆出防御的架势，眼底总有层层严实的坚硬的盾墙，还有随时准备掷出的戈矛。

_loki_ 的目光变得阴鸷，像是藏着一头暴怒的狮子。他幻化出魔杖，将 _tony_ 的手镯瞬移到自己手里，然后用力捏碎。随手洒落手里细碎的粉末，邪神修长的手慢慢蜷曲，握拳，骨节发出咔嚓的声响，在 _tony_ 觉得下一秒邪神的拳头就要落在他脸上的时候。邪神从他面前消失了。

 

后来，整个下午， _tony_ 都没看见 _loki_ 出现在他面前。他认真思考了一下，也没想清楚他又怎么碰触到了邪神的禁忌。不过也因为无人打扰，他的实验进行的成功。等到他将有些僵直的背活动了一下，才意识到大厦玻璃上投影上的暗沉的天色和逐渐亮起的城市灯火。纽约城里座落满高楼，每栋楼都有无数亮着灯的窗户，每个亮着的窗户里有着人影，一对情人或者夫妻，也可能是三口之家四口之家或者更多，也可能是好多朋友聚在一起，开着派对。

_tony_ 平静地站在巨大的落地窗前，一个人啜着已经冷掉的咖啡。

_Friday_ 静静地替他打开了更多的照明灯。

他似乎有感知的转过身，发现之前 _loki_ 站立过的桌上摆着还冒着热气的晚餐。

 

或许， _vision_ 是对的。那个邪神还没有坏到无可救药。

_Tony_ 咬着三明治这样想到。

 

 

_-06._

 

 

有时候 _tony_ 是会莫名地惧怕起黑夜来。

他也记不清重复了几次的梦，是在沙漠里，是被人生生从胸膛里掏出反应堆，还是从那个虫洞一点一点坠落，又或是西伯利亚，他在一个梦境里死去在从另一个梦境里活过来再死去，像是咬住自己尾巴的耶梦加得，他被困死在轮回的梦境中。

今天似乎也是跟往常一样的逃不开的梦魇。但是一股力量突然出现将他拉出来。他惊恐地从床上弹起，汗浸湿了他的衣服，像是浸泡在多年的孤独和痛苦中，他甚至从里面闻到了类似腐烂的味道。他皱着眉头扯下衣服，打算去冲个澡，抬起头才发现房间里多出一个人。

_Friday_ 怕是被这邪神用某种法术禁言了。

_loki_ 的身子几乎与黑暗融为一体，此刻他用那双绿宝石般的眼睛静静地观察着他。寂静如同拖着沉重脚步的巨型怪兽，那底下隐隐藏着不安与秘密，像是潜伏在暗处的深水炸弹。

 

_tony_ 不想开口，夜晚的 _tony stark_ 失去了他出色的打嘴炮的才能。或许他在害怕，怕他一张开嘴吐出的，不过是挣扎出噩梦的深重的喘息声。就像是谁说过的，脱去了盔甲，他什么都不是。

 

_loki_ 在把 _tony_ 从噩梦里拉出的瞬间，自己也同时从梦境里脱离出来。一切都是现实，又是梦境。 _tony_ 的梦跟现实交织在一起，然后扭曲再拧出黑色浓稠的毒汁，就这样一滴一滴注入血管里，流淌到全身每个角落。

梦是在某种程度上人藏在心底最隐晦最阴暗的秘密。

 

_“_ 我找到你的弱点了。 _stark_ 。 _”_ 神慢慢走到他面前，平静的话语流淌过 _tony_ 的心底，却留下针扎过后的密密麻麻的洞孔。

_“_ 你不堪一击，凡人。 _”_

绿色的眼睛冰冷没有感情，像是一块凸透的弧镜， _tony_ 却能在里面看到脆弱不堪一击的自己。

 

 

_“_ 不 _……”tony_ 嘶哑着声音低低说出这句话，他的手指无力地试图去紧扣床单。

_Loki_ 蹲下身子望进那双漂亮得覆盖着纤长根根分明的睫毛的眼睛，而此刻却氤氲出一层又一层的雾气，什么东西在里面熄灭了。这里没有镜子， _tony_ 看不见自己脸上的表情，满脸难过又发狠的模样，像一只败落的可怜兮兮的棕色野猫。

那个模样无比熟悉， _loki_ 在梦境中看到好多次，他甚至走进凡人的记忆深处，人的记忆长廊空荡如同这个可怕，他只要站在某一端，就看遍了 _tony_ 的一生。对挣扎于梦境的凡人来讲不过一个噩梦的轮回。

_loki_ 望着沉默不语的 _tony_ ，他突然怀念起没心没肺的开着玩笑的 _tony_ 起来，尽管依旧令人讨厌，但比起这副半死不活的模样要顺眼得多。

 

_“_ 连你的忠诚的管家 _vision_ 也走了，猜猜看他去哪了，小可怜。 _”loki_ 试图激怒 _tony_ ，尖酸刻薄的话针一样扎过去。

_“_ 他丢下你，去找他那个红头发的小女友了。现在，真的只剩下你一个人了。 _”_

_loki_ 本以为会瞧见 _tony_ 被戳中痛处跳脚的模样，可他失望了。凡人停下喘息，平静下来，慢慢抬起头看着他， _“_ 他会回来的。 _”_

 

_“_ 你还是一如既往地愚蠢透顶。 _”loki_ 动作娴熟地跳上了床，占去了大半位子，双手枕着头，背靠在床头。

_tony_ 沉默地坐着，他需要时间来平复自己。或者分开注意力去琢磨神的目的。

_loki_ 不介意他的毫无反应，自顾自地说， _“_ 我刚开始就觉得你愚蠢。而现在，我发现我错了。 _”_

 

_“_ 怎么了，连神都抵抗不了 _tony stark_ 的魅力，想要亲吻我的脚趾头吗，神仙教母。 _”_ 恢复了一点的 _tony_ 又习惯性地用幽默过滤掉一切，即便此刻他的声音听起来疲软无力。但这是他习惯性的伪装，即便是在最脆弱的时候都不能卸下的假面。

 

_“_ 不，我发现你简直愚蠢到不能再蠢了。 _”_

_“_ 你简直就是盗火的普罗米修斯。 _”_

 

神叹了一口气。耳边传来凡人的轻轻的笑声。

 

_loki_ 忽然凑到 _tony_ 面前，耸耸肩， _“_ 你怎么拼命为了什么，是看那些你根本不认识的人为你鼓掌吗？ _”_ 他的表情变得冰冷而凉薄，好像随时就会吐出蛇信子没有一丝一毫的温度甩过他的脸， _“_ 人死了可什么都没有，你听不见，也看不见，你死后连墓志碑上写了什么都不知道。就算整个世界都赐给你巨大的哀荣。可你已经死了。这一切跟你有什么关系呢。 _”_

 

邪神用着那种哀其不幸怒其不争的语气，像是滋出毒牙引诱夏当的毒蛇。

他甚至毫无忌惮地用如同侵犯的目光将凡人从头到脚扫视一遍。

 

_loki_ 必须承认，眼前这个人，无比贴合蛇群守护的宝石。漂亮，危险，珍贵。

 

邪神侃侃而谈，坚定有力，他的银舌头足以让他成为出色的演说家， _“_ 不如你与我一起，我们把那些伤害的一切都毁掉。然后去地狱的岩浆里舒舒服服地泡个澡。 _”_

 

_loki_ 坚信每个人心中都有一个恶魔，他甚至从身侧这个凡人身上闻到同类的味道。那是神引以为豪的天赋，比所谓的预言还要来的可靠。如果预言真的信得过，那么一千多年前的 _frigga_ 就该告诫出战的 _odin_ ，别抱回那个所谓的劳菲之子，因为一千多年后他会毁了他自己，还要毁了 _odin_ 唯一爱着的儿子，以及阿斯加德。

或许 _frigga_ 还爱着他，可当一切都发生的时候，她也不会站在他身边。他不会被谁拯救，他永远都是一个人。

神不需要被拯救，神只有诞生和殒落。

 

 

_tony_ 听到他的话就轻声笑起来，像是一块石子荡出了一圈圈涟漪， _“_ 我可不相信你们神说的话。说不定神赐的一杯美酒，哪天就要你拿命来换。 _”_

_“_ 甚至你以为神递给你的是一杯上好的白兰地，而实质上里面还掺和进无数可卡因和安非他命。 _”_

 

_loki_ 挑了挑眉，他该赞叹 _tony_ 一如既往的敏锐和睿智吗，即使在自己差不多掌握了他的弱点之后。

 

说完这句话的 _tony_ 跳下了床，像是某种芭蕾舞里的动作，姿态高雅地好像生来不曾踩过灰尘，蔚蓝色亮着光的反应堆顺着 _loki_ 的视线走进浴室。

 

然后当 _tony_ 冲完澡，穿上新的睡衣走出来， _loki_ 依旧霸占着他的床。他装作似乎没看他一样自顾自的走到另一侧躺下，装作没注意 _loki_ 露骨的眼神游走在他身上。

他闭上眼睛，听到邪神带着笑意的声音在耳边响起， _“_ 你该对我感恩戴德。毕竟不是每个人凡人都有幸享受神友善的睡前故事时间。 _”_

 

_tony_ 还来不及反应过来，他的意识就先一步陷入沉睡。

 

 

 

_-07._

 

第二天 _tony_ 醒来之后，床边一侧已经空了。

而昨晚，他度过了一个许久不曾有过的安逸的睡眠。

他抿着嘴巴，复杂的情绪交织在他眼底。

 

当他走到走廊上时， _vision_ 正飘在空中对他问好。走进大厅， _tony_ 却发现桌上放着两杯冒着热气的咖啡，他抬起头就看到邪神带着笑望着他。

 

 

_“_ 你这样，我会被委员会怀疑，还会被神盾局监视，还有可能被判叛国罪。 _”tony_ 一边说，一边端起咖啡啜了一口，心底不得不感叹 _loki_ 的手艺真的不错。

 

_“_ 哦？你怕了吗？ _”_

 

_“_ 不，我只是觉得太麻烦，浪费时间，毫无意义。委员会和神盾局永远是我访客的黑名单首位，不分一二。 _”_

 

_“_ 又或者，你怕你提出的撤销通缉申请令无法通过。 _”loki_ 直接了当戳破 _tony_ 层层包裹的谎言。

 

_tony_ 喝咖啡的动作顿了一下，抬起头时眼睛里带着沉重的戒备和提防，气氛一下子变得凝重。他语气不善地冲向 _loki_ ， _“_ 或许你该闭嘴了。 _”_

 

_“_ 注意你的言辞，我也不是每天都会发善心。 _”loki_ 面色变得阴沉。

他突然觉得昨天替眼前这个驱除噩梦是个无比愚蠢的决定。或许他只是单纯讨厌那个出现在梦里难看的笑，混杂着这么多悲伤和绝望。但是凡人身边的人都只看得到那一点点的笑。他只是受够了看着凡人似乎站在人群中心又像是被丢在角落里露出的那种表情。

这些总让他想起那些他想忘记的过于糟糕的回忆。

相似的同样被不甘和愤怒支配的童年。

 

_tony_ 想到昨晚那个安心的睡眠，但是他不会说出任何感恩的话，他唯一能做的，或许只是沉默。但这可不意味着他就向神妥协了。

 

就在两个人无言的享受着早餐时间时，警报突然响起， _tony_ 怀疑的目光立刻望向对面的人。 _loki_ 将手里的刀叉重重地砸在盘子上，语气冰冷， _“_ 不是我。 _”_

 

_tony_ 收起怀疑的目光，放下吃到一半的早饭，穿戴上盔甲离开大厦。他留下 _vision_ 监视 _Loki_ ，防止他出去搞破坏。

对此 _loki_ 不屑一顾。

 

这批入侵者数量众多，但对于装备升级过的 _tony_ 来说虽然有些费力，但是还算应付得过来。通过 _Friday_ 精密的安排，他尽可能将战火缩小到小的范围，把损失降到最低。

在他差不多解决掉三分二的敌人时， _pepper_ 的电话拨进来，他接通了。

_pepper_ 的声音通过电流传进来，听起来有些疲惫， _“tony_ ，我很抱歉，委员会拒绝了你的申请。 _”_

他的动作突然停了一下，让一个入侵者抓住破绽，它射出一道高能量的激光炮，直直打在他的盔甲上。他的身上盔甲破碎了差不多 _70%_ ，能量巨大的炮火激打出红色的闪着光的碎片，红色的血液迸溅出来， _tony_ 没有去捂住伤口，他一抬手将那个入侵者击飞。

_“pepper_ ，我不能放弃。 _”tony_ 低垂着眼帘，他望着自己留着血的胳膊，隔着金属面具都闻到那股血腥味。

_“tony_ ，我知道，我会尽力的。 _”pepper_ 轻轻叹了一口气，语气温柔，却带着坚定。

_tony_ 轻轻嗯了一声，挂掉了电话。

 

他几乎以一种不要命的打法横扫着战场。当他打算来个最后的清理的时候，发现残余几个绑架着一个人质往后退，那是一个年轻女孩，一脸惊恐地大声呼救。

他的炮火瞄准入侵者，然后在那些生物倒下后，来到女孩身旁安抚他，可他却发现女孩惊恐的盯着他的后背。

然后他感到腹部一阵刺痛，一个黑色的长矛穿透他的盔甲，他忍着巨大的痛意，摘下手臂上小型推进器，放在女孩身上将她带离现场。

然后他看着腹部汩汩流出的血， _Friday_ 不停响着密集的警报，他的身体处于半休克状态，耳边嘈杂的电流声。他觉着自己似乎在慢慢失去意识，这时他眼前浮现出 _loki_ 形容他的那句话 _“_ 你简直就是盗火的普罗米修斯 _”_ ，突然就觉得好笑。

他身上还有更多其他的伤口，他不想承认，但不得不承认，他一个人对抗一支精锐无比的外星先锋部队的确不太明智。但是他赢了。

不论代价。

在推进器带着女孩离开的同时，他击倒了最后一个入侵者。现在这个横满尸体的战场，流满了外来者恶心，粘稠的血液。或许还有他的。

他腹部流淌下的鲜血几乎在地上聚成一滩，他模模糊糊地想，该死的 _stark_ 集团专业医疗小队效率真的不怎么样，虽然好歹也是他的人但是他还是不得不吐槽，再晚一点，他说不定真的会失血过多而亡。没有人给钱供着他们，看来纽约城的大街上又要多一批流落街头的失业者了。不过 _pepper_ 一定会处理好这一切，她永远都这么能干。

没了他，她也一定会把 _stark_ 集团运作地很好，甚至更好，因为没了一个捣蛋鬼需要她分出精力去替他善后。

 

_tony_ 就这样静静地半跪在满是尸体的战场上，他似乎慢慢在陷入沉睡，或许下一秒，他眼底的最后一丝微光都会熄灭，然后就像一片落叶轻轻倒下去。

 

耳鸣似乎停止了，他会再也听不见任何声音，没有掌声没有哭声，在他的耳朵里整个世界一片宁静。

在幻觉中他似乎听到有谁轻轻叹了一口气，从背后轻轻抱住他，和他面颊相贴，忽然间又咬牙切齿， _“_ 你自己都觉得你自己的命不算什么，没有人会来救你。 _”_

 

_“_ 我亲爱的普罗米修斯。 _”_


	2. Chapter 2

-08.

tony醒来的时候发现自己正躺着自己卧室的床上，身上穿着舒服的睡衣，伤口差不多都愈合了，连腹部的洞也消失不见了。  
他想起失去意识前抱住他的那双手。他呼出了一口气，好吧，他欠邪神一个人情，真希望不是要拿他的命来还。

Friday亲切的声音响起，“boss，pepper小姐一直等你。”  
“她知道了？”tony为难地皱起眉头，他不知道该怎么应付因为他哭泣的pepper，照以往的经历来看，他只会把她弄得更糟，“我已经好了。让她别担心了。她应该还有好多事情要处理。”  
“boss，pepper小姐执意要见你。”  
tony挠挠额角，他只能硬着头皮去见她。  
他见到等着他的pepper，果然她红着眼眶，泪水从她漂亮的眼睛里流出来，弄花了她精致的妆容。  
他有些无措地攥着睡衣的一角，“honey，我没事了，你看。真的。”他张开双臂，冲她敞开了怀抱。pepper总能击中他心底最柔软的一部分，这也是为什么他不能原谅自己是让她流泪最多的人。他紧紧抱住她。她趴在他肩上，眼里莹润的水光就这样一点一点漏出来，打湿了他肩膀上的衣服。  
“好了，pepper我保证不会有下次。”tony轻轻拍着她的背，他尽量放柔自己的声音，好让这句安慰听起来不要太不自然。  
“不，我们都清楚这是一句废话。”pepper缓缓从tony的臂弯里抬起头，她确信tony是真的没事，之前失控的情绪慢慢平复下来。  
“不过你之前明明伤得这么重……你的盔甲里甚至盛满了你的血……”pepper想起来仍是有些后怕，她的语气里仍有着强烈的恐慌。  
而现在站在她面前的tony明显看上去甚至比他平日里作息紊乱的糟糕生活看上去还要健康。  
tony支支吾吾，一脸为难地看着她，“pepper，这个解释起来有点复杂，你听我说，你先要做好心理准备……”

“你说什么！？……是loki救了你，他还住在大厦里！？”  
“你忘记他当初把你扔出窗外，还弄了一支外星军队的事了吗？”pepper控制不住自己的音量，她险些失控。  
“可他的的确确救了我。”  
“pepper小姐，我想你不必为sir担心，”vision穿过墙壁，飘到他们面前。  
“毕竟站在我们面前的是tony stark。”

tony轻轻摸着pepper圆润的额头，他看着pepper眼里流转的担忧的泪水，他难得没有用没心没肺的语调说话，而是一字一顿，“别担心。我可是tony stark。”

 

送走pepper，tony回到自己的房间里，看到loki正躺着他床上翻着他的文件。他意识到loki在看什么时候，他一把夺过去，把那几页纸藏在背后。他低声冲loki吼着，像是被侵犯领地的狮子，“这可不会你可以随意动的东西。”  
这种表情loki太熟悉了，像是面前摆出一面镜子。真是熟悉到令人厌恶的表情。  
发狠的表情像是在告诉别人你其实一无所有，渺小到只有攥紧手里最后一丁点希望。而这就是你的弱点。没有结果的希望都是毒药。

loki打了一个响指，藏在tony背后的白纸开始燃烧。他对着tony冷笑，“别这样看着我，我可不是敲下红印子的人里面难道不是一个凶手，和一群背叛者吗？你护着这东西的模样就好像是什么宝贝似的。你真该好好瞧瞧自己的模样，无私的散播博爱的小天使。”

tony用力地咬着下唇，他猛地上前攥紧loki的衣领，眼角氤出血红色，“去他妈的闭上你该死的嘴。”  
被勒紧脖颈的神依旧带着高高在上的冷漠，他注视着狠戾扎满刀子又布满脆弱破绽的眼睛，“你还是一如既往的愚蠢。stark。宽容你的仇人，却与救你的人为敌。”  
感到勒在脖子上的力度越来越用力，loki却低声笑起来，笑声里带着嘲讽。  
tony还是松了手，他沉默地走到他原来站着的地方，慢慢蹲下来，一点一点去捡燃烧后的纸。白纸被邪神的魔法燃成灰烬，灰黑的类似粉末状的物质一被碰到就变成细小的粉尘消散了。tony好像毫不在意，他只是一遍遍重复着那个动作。

loki看着他蹲在地上的背影，心底生出针一样的愤怒，他粗暴地拉起tony，“听着，stark。这一切都是你活该。所以你最好收起你那无用愚蠢恶心的善心。我可不想我救下的东西又被别人弄坏两次。”

“我可不是你的什么东西。”tony拼命在loki手中挣扎着，像囿于囚笼的小兽，试图逃避loki话里投下的布满倒钩的铁丝网。

“如果你就这么蠢下去，也不关我的事。但你这条命是我的。stark。要是你哪一天拿它去付你的愚蠢欠的债，我会让你知道什么是生不如死。”loki低沉着声音在tony耳边咬着牙威胁着。  
说完他松开了手，轻声吟诵着古老的符咒，一卷老旧的电影胶卷上一帧一帧放映出的画面，卡顿着消了磁的磁带上发出沙沙的声响。一层绿色叠加着金色的光芒笼罩在tony身上，然后很快就消失不见。

“你对了我干了什么，该死……”tony愤怒地冲向loki，却忽然失去了意识。

 

-10.

第二天，tony昏昏沉沉从床上醒来，他拍了拍自己的胸脯，想起昨天昏迷前loki对他下的那个古怪的咒语，他把不安抛在脑后，现在他只想喝个烂醉，然后迎接新的一天。  
他打开酒柜，给自己倒满满满一杯伏特加，气泡从杯底咕噜咕噜冒上来，然后在露出水面的那一刻，噗的一下就破了。像是化作美人鱼的泡沫。  
tony举起酒杯像喝白开水一样，灌进自己嘴里。  
不对，这就是白开水。  
tony放下杯子，转过头就看到loki倚靠墙上，姿态慵懒而高贵，双手抱着臂，半阖着眼睛看向他。

“你这个搞偷袭的该死的神……”tony还没有把心里积攒起的像滚雪球一样越积越厚的愤怒发泄出来，他就被loki用法术封住了嘴巴。  
所以，他只能瞪大了他那双漂亮的大眼睛，愤怒像耀眼的流火在瞳孔里熠熠燃烧着。

loki走到他面前，只用一只手按住他的肩膀就让他无法挣开，用另一只修长苍白的手覆上tony的眼睛。手掌底下，有什么像柔软的刷子一样骚弄着他的手心，像是被罩住不安扑哧的蝴蝶翅膀。  
“就算是为你这双眼睛，我也会留你一命。”loki声音听起来有些愉悦。  
他放下覆在tony脸上的手，本来带着些许笑意的脸变得凉薄像是毫无温度的假面。他按在tony肩膀的手不知什么时候变成拽住他胳膊，然后一点一点将他拉向自己。

“你拥有的东西太少了，”loki凑到他耳侧轻轻的说，神冰冷的手指按住他的左心口，“你一旦失去什么，这里就会空出一块，当你什么都没有了，这里就只剩下空荡荡的一片。”  
神直起身子，他弯着嘴角，说出的话却像是绞进胸口的冰锥，“酒精能把这个洞填满吗，stark？”

loki松开拉着tony的手，转身拉开酒柜，拿出一瓶威士忌，再顺手在酒柜上附了一个咒语。  
他甚至没有等tony的回答，消失在走廊里。

tony低着头，眼睁睁望着原本装着伏特加的酒杯变成乳白色的冒着热气的牛奶，旁边还多出一份加了双倍蔬菜的三明治。

原来神也会玩这套把戏吗。  
tony喝着牛奶想。打一巴掌再给一颗糖。怪不得也有人会跟着坏蛋屁股后面死心塌地，如果他们都这么会玩弄人心的话。

他让自己把注意力都放到一些稀奇古怪的点上，好像loki的话只是这样轻轻从他心上掠过，看似厚实的心防没有被狂轰滥炸然后粉碎成片瓦。  
心上依旧覆着一层钢化膜。

 

 

tony不喜欢落于下风。当他意识到自己已经如同一张纸一样平坦展开在loki面前，他觉得自己需要做点什么改变这一点。可他没有特工那种从只言片语里就是可以拼凑出一个人大致模样的本领，他也不会像神一样随意进入人的大脑读人的心。但是有人会。

“sir，我不能这么做。”vision温和地皱着眉头，却无比坚定地说。  
“我知道这听上去不太好，但是为了保护地球我们不得不有所退让。”tony熟稔地搭上vision的肩膀，他用那双一圈一圈漾出偏棕琥珀色的眼睛静静地注视着vision。眼底是不容忽视的决心和真诚。他的心底甚至已经打满了腹稿，扯上一些拯救世界，拯救全宇宙的大道义。

vision别开眼，“抱歉，sir。”  
他穿过tony，停在半空中，目光淡淡地掠过tony，“我相信loki先生他现在没有恶意。”

“我并没有说我们要对他做什么。我们只是看一下神的脑袋瓜里有没有藏着什么惊天大秘……大阴谋！防患未然，你知道的。”tony循循善诱道。

“sir，我保证。loki他不会伤害您。”vision说完这句话就穿墙而过。

好吧，tony无奈地叹了口气，有心灵宝石也没什么了不起的。vision不知道loki其实已经对他下了一个稀奇古怪的咒。世界上本来就没有百分百的事情。更何况对象的邪神，他不觉得有什么可靠的保证可言。

他想拿出喝下一杯威士忌的架势，然后打嗝酒嗝之后重振旗鼓。这世上还没有tony stark做不到的事。但他现在只能抱着一杯热咖啡说出这样一番豪言壮语来。因为他的酒柜都被艰涩复杂的咒语封住了。

该死的loki。  
神分明就以捉弄他为趣。

 

-11.

loki平坐在床上，他给周围下了一个结界，他并不是怕tony闯进来，而是怕大厦里两个人工智能检测到这不同寻常的能量的波动。他打开魔杖上极其隐秘的一个匣口，上面覆盖着一层又一层金色的古老深奥的图案，图案上的纹路在流动，看上去瑰丽而诡异。  
loki口中轻吟出艰涩拗口的咒语，他看上去并不好受，额角浮上一层薄薄的汗，他打开了一个尾指大小的缺口，一缕紫色从里面飘出来，然后立刻与他召唤出的绿色交织在一起，两缕不同的颜色剧烈地碰撞在一起，溅出无数光点，弹到结界壁上发出震耳欲聋的爆破声。loki只是一脸平静的望着眼前的两股力量，那绿色已经不再是纯粹的绿色，它渐渐膨胀起来，从一只手掌大小变成像是从里面抽长出骨骼，骨节里拔出双翼，骨翼包裹住那缕紫色，暗绿色的翼翅上闪现着紫色和金色交错的纹路，它似乎生生要把那缕紫色拆吞。它一点一点地紧缩，表面有金紫色的花纹流转，最后平静地化成一缕墨绿中透出诡异的紫色的东西。loki打了一个响指，那缕东西又变成纯粹的绿色流入他的指尖。  
他合上了魔杖的匣子。繁复古老的咒语牢牢加固在上面。他已经成功炼化数次那股力量，但是还不够。他需要更多。权与力，像是能把一切东西攥在手里捏扁。  
他慢慢地将手弯曲成爪，像是要在虚空中抓住什么东西。突然，感到结界里轻微的波动。  
他厉声一喝，“出来。”  
一道声音在他灵魂上方响起，像是有人拿着梆子在他头顶敲响丧钟，“你还是真的敏锐，我的弟弟。”  
“你是谁？”loki墨绿瞳中竖起警惕与杀戮，他抓紧了手中的魔杖。  
诡异的声音里透出丝丝阴冷，像是腐化千年的僵尸上传来的冰冷，“我？我是来找你合作……我亲爱的便宜弟弟。”  
loki被那个声音中的某个修饰词激怒了，他的喉咙里发出嘶吼的声音，“我不会跟一个躲躲藏藏胆小肮脏的生物合作。”  
“我的弟弟，你真是天真得有些可爱……”那个低沉的女声笑起来，笑声像是要刺破loki的胸膛。  
“那么，让我看看你的灵魂里有什么能够交换的吧。”  
“交易失败的代价可是成为我忠实的傀儡，小可爱。”

猛烈的痛意猛地袭卷loki的大脑，他痛苦地按住额头，脑颅深处仿佛展开那样一幅画面，黑色的无边的巨大荒野上枯骨满地，与背景融为一体的黑色巨蟒在地上匍匐，有一只，不，成千上万只巨兽从白色的骸骨深处腾起，在空中展开巨大的双翼，上面挂满骷髅。它们吐出幽蓝色的火焰，巨大的膜翼遮蔽了整个天空。  
那是死人之国。

loki感到有一股巨大的力量在他灵魂深处妄图撕碎他，这股力量与他体内的力量相互撕扯，难以忍受的痛苦如同一点一点似乎要将他研磨成细屑。那个梆子槌打丧钟的声音又在他脑海深处里响起。无数画面在他眼前飞闪，像是老电影一帧一帧，那是他的记忆。

“不……”他拼命往后退，而这一切却像浩瀚的海水一点一点将他淹没。

 

 

-12.

“boss，监测到大厦内有巨大的能量波动。”  
与此同时，vision出现在他眼前。vision的表情无比凝重，tony意识到一定有大事发生了。因为他似乎在vision如同古井无波般的眼里看到了恐惧。  
“我感觉到一股强大的力量。”vision抬手碰了碰额头上有些发烫的心灵宝石，过分灼热的温度带给他近乎焦虑的压迫感，“那股力量在召唤它。”

tony意识到不对劲。如果他没有记错，thor曾经说过宇宙中有六颗宝石，而vision头上的就是其中之一。就像loki说的，他很聪明，也很敏锐，一下子就把一切都联系起来，贯穿出一条完整清晰的线直直指向他不愿意相信却不得不承认的事实。能够令vision感到不安的力量，唯一的答案就是，那股力量就来自另一颗宝石。

他立刻命令Friday检测能量波动的位置。他说出这条指令的时候，声音在微微颤抖着。他清楚意识到，一场无法想象的站前的硝烟已经弥散开了。无形中，在所有人都未察觉之时。

“loki先生的房间，boss。”  
tony在心底暗骂一句damn，他心中的不安被无限放大。  
当他站在loki房间，他深吸了一口气，眼前的场景远远超出他的想象。整个房间就像被狂轰滥炸过一样，一堆废墟中有一个金色的布满奇怪花纹结界在那里，loki好像被什么束缚住在半空中，他的脸色好无血色，僵硬得看起来不像是睡着了，而是死去了。  
vision盯着那个结界，他尝试用头上的宝石去破除那个结界。但是巨大的反冲力将他推出一米远，“我打不破这个结界，有力量在抵抗我。”  
他看着差点被灼伤的手，“它给我的感觉很熟悉。”

“来自另一颗宝石的力量，对吗？”tony平静地说出事实，他试着伸出去碰触那个结界，“Friday，进行能量分析……”  
tony的话突然停了下来，他怔在那里，被眼前发生的事钉在那里无法动弹。他的手穿过了抗拒了vision的结界。他震惊地望向vision，他希望vision可以开口替他解释这一切。而vision同样用诧异的目光看向他。  
vision不确定地开口，“或许，它不排斥你的力量。”

tony很快想到loki之前对他下的那个奇怪的咒语，或许是因为这个不知道是什么的法术，留在他体内的力量才让他不被排除。他盯着眼前对他而言如同蝉翼的结界。他在犹豫该不该缩回手。可是……  
vision的表情是从未有过的严肃。  
他站在tony面前，庄重，甚至有点沉重，“有东西在侵蚀他的心灵，它想让他变成没有灵魂的怪物。它想要得到他的力量，然后吞噬掉他。”vision的目光投射在那个无形中被捆束在空中的神身上，凝长深远似乎要回溯到一切的原点，那令vision忌惮的力量在黑暗的最深处肆虐。

“你得救他，只有你可以。”

这样的单词组合方式，句子排列顺序加上特殊的修饰语，它已经不单是简简单单一个请求，而是一种不能抗拒的使命。  
可是为什么是他？  
为什么是他去救那个阴险狡诈，作恶多端，嗜杀成性的神。因为只有他可以穿过那个结界。因为神救过他的命。还因为……不管他是否想承认这一点，即便是众多贬义的可以不累赘叠加放在loki身上，他不希望loki真的变成那种失去灵魂的怪物。这远比令神死还可怕。  
这个想法来得莫名其妙。谁会去救一个超级大反派？而且都不知道会不会搭上自己的命？可是，他想起没有噩梦的安心的夜晚，想起热牛奶和三明治，想起神攥着他的衣领不准他死，想起被封住的酒柜，想起神叫他“我亲爱的普罗米修斯”……就算一切都变得莫名其妙，那么就莫名其妙吧，他不想欠任何人包括神。  
他不想欠下什么无法偿还的债，他不需要任何人替他买单。

所以，他义无反顾地穿过结界。

“给cap打个电话。”  
这是准备去救神的普罗米修斯留下的最后一句话。

 

-13.

 

刚刚将身子穿过结界的tony还来不及站稳脚跟，就被一股力量击中。他还来不及说出一句完整的脏话就失去了意识。等到他揉揉有点发疼的脑袋，神志清醒过来后，他发现自己面前的矗立着一座建筑物，宏伟，瑰丽，辉煌，璀璨，真正意义上的金碧辉煌和高耸入云。那是众神的宫殿。  
tony拍了拍了身上的灰尘，往宫殿走去。他并不知道loki在哪，他只能依靠他的直觉。

等到走进了宫殿，他突然意识到这个地方的不对劲。这个地方太安静。安静得像是没有活人。在这座宫殿，他甚至找不出一丝一毫有人存在过的痕迹。它就好像是被封印在了时光里，静静地等着什么人来献祭。 `  
tony停下脚步，他有一种说不出来的感觉，或许他不该再往前走，可是，他得去救一个人，不，是一个神。  
所以他继续往前走着，那是一条看不到尽头的长廊，地上流淌过溶化的金水般的阳光，长廊一处转弯里传出争吵的人声。他往声音处走去，那是几个模样看起来的十几岁的孩子。他们围着一个瘦弱的脸色白嫩的黑发小孩。他们像是在起哄，嘲弄着，“你只会拖后腿”“别想跟我们一起玩，你太弱了”“你是皇子要笑死我吗有你这么弱的皇子吗”“你给thor丢脸了”……几个少年模样的孩子一个接一个说出尖酸刻薄的话，矛头都指向中间那个微微颤抖着的身形单薄的黑发孩子。他们大笑着，指手画脚，粗鄙难听的话随着肆无忌惮的笑声越发过分。黑发少年低下头，任由黑发遮住他的眼睛，一言不发，轻轻无意识抱拢自己，像是柔弱的幼崽使劲想把自己缩回自己的壳里。

tony皱起眉头，冲他们大喊着，“住嘴，臭小子们……”

“没用的。他们听不见。”背后传来冷冷熟悉的声音。

tony移开视线的一瞬间，他错过了黑发男孩子低着头嘴角露出的不屑，和藏在衣袖下偷偷施展魔法的手。tony转过头，是loki站在那里。他双手抱着臂，半边身子隐在阴影里，脸上的神色淡薄得近乎透明。他似乎站在那里，又似乎下一秒就要消散在空中不见了。

loki绿瞳里翻腾起汹涌复杂的情绪，他走到tony面前，问他，“你怎么在这？”  
他的语气充满狠戾，质问着他，像是扎人的刀子，tony却觉得这不是冲他来的。

“我……”tony干涩地发声，他不知道怎么开口说自己是来救他的。  
l  
oki却没管这些，下一秒他抓紧了tony的手，飞快跑起来。像是在逃亡。  
tony就这样任由loki拉着。  
两只手紧紧相握着，直到跑到宫殿大门口，loki松开了他的手。  
“你快走，离开这里。”他声音急促，像是身后有什么恐怖的东西在追赶他。

“去哪？”

“回到现实世界去。离开这里。”  
tony摇了摇头，“我不知道怎么回去。”他搓了搓刚刚被紧握的手，茫然又认真地开口。

loki突然用力地扣住他的肩膀，有那么一瞬间，tony几乎以为loki要杀了自己，可他没有。  
loki的眼瞳直视着他，眼里闪过暴戾，挣扎，痛苦，还有复杂到tony看不懂的情绪，最终loki眼里的光暗都淡下去。他又恢复到tony刚开始看见的那样，淡漠到几乎看不出任何表情。他又再次松开了手，往后退了一步，就这样隔着一段距离望着tony，用极其陌生冷漠的眼神。

tony觉得神在愤怒，还有害怕。这个想法来得奇怪，他下意识就这样想着，可下一秒他又想否决自己，这样的揣测无凭无据，空穴来风。该死的，这个时候他该说些什么。这样的沉默几乎要让人发疯。  
“你就救过我的命……”他只能干巴巴的说出这句话。

“那你就该好好待着，珍惜你这条被神垂怜过的该死的脆弱的命。”

“不……我的意思是，这是我欠你的……”

“你以为你拿这条命还就够了吗！”loki几乎是吼出这句话。  
“我们都会死在这里的，你这个白痴！”  
像是困兽的嘶吼，就这样在这座空荡的死城上空回荡。

 

“哦。”tony无所谓的笑了笑，他脸上又露出那副什么都不在乎的模样，“我还以为是什么大事。我每次穿上盔甲前都有人这么说。”

loki轻笑了，声音很低，很低，像是装满了太多太多沉重压抑的情绪。  
“你这个混蛋，你什么都不知道。”  
“你会变成连灵魂都没有的怪物。”

 

-14.

“所以说，把你弄到这里来的人是你姐姐，然后她手里还有灵魂宝石，她就靠这个把你弄到这里来。”tony皱着眉头总结着。  
“你在这儿呆了多久了，小鹿斑比。”

“不知道，很久很久。”loki似乎又回到邪神自由散漫的状态，仿佛之前情绪失控的不是他。  
“不过我们现在都是灵魂体的状态，这个地方的人有时候看得见我们，有时候看不见。”

“这点有些奇怪，”tony摩挲着下巴，“这有点类似像电影里放的什么梦魇之类的东西，然后你要杀死里面的某个人才能逃出去。”

“听起来挺有意思，”loki慢悠悠的开口，“但我们的依据是什么。”

“说起来，我们看到的像是一个人的成长故事不是吗？”tony的目光落在远处坐在花园里静静看书的那个黑发小男孩身上，他看上去已经长大不少，身形变得修长俊挺。他漂亮的绿眼睛正专注地盯着放在腿上摊开的书本。

“不觉得有点熟悉吗，loki？”tony回过头眯起眼睛笑着看向loki。

如出一辙的黑发绿眼。

 

 

-15.

当tony问出这句话的时候，他没有否认。  
loki知道tony早晚都会认识到这一点。他都不知道在这里呆了多久，感觉像是几万年了。这样漫长的时间都足够一个神生死几个轮回了。  
刚刚tony看到的那一幕，至少已经被他撞见了四五次。这里的时间是完全紊乱的。他上一秒还见到十几岁的自己，然后转头就会看见成年的他跟thor彼此交谈着走进王庭。  
有时候，他会发现自己被套上手铐和脚铐，被几列卫兵压着去往地牢的路上。第一次，他直接用法术破开镣铐，血洗地牢，而那些卫兵的尸体很快就消散了。他意识到这一切不过是幻象。第二次，他没有用法术，而是依照原来的轨迹看着卫兵关上牢门，可就在牢门即将关上的那一刻场景却突然转换了。他站在宫廷的走廊上。来往的卫兵又看不到他了。  
直到他看到，披着破损的战袍浴血归来的odin和被他单臂抱着的一个襁褓中的婴儿。

loki永远不知道下一刻会发生什么。  
就像他永远逃不出这个无止境的死循环。

他曾大开杀戒，看着一个一个倒下的尸体消散着，他们瞪大眼睛，死不瞑目，震惊或惊恐或愤怒。最后，只有他一个人站在空荡荡的大殿中央。没有尸体，没有鲜血，没有死前惊呼咒骂怨怼。神能听见的只有穿堂而过的风声，像是切割过脖颈里溅出的血的声音。

他还曾借助这个幻境中场景移换，到过约顿海姆。血与火之中，那身形庞大狰狞的通身蓝色的巨人向他走来，千疮百孔的身体上流出蓝色的液体。loki一手撑着地，一手扶着权杖，过分消耗让他的体力透支，五感逐渐钝化，灵魂近乎干涸。他承受着火烧般的剧痛，然后一寸一寸挺起高贵的神的脊梁。  
“你这个怪物。”那个蓝色的巨人在留下这一句话后就被火焰吞噬了，化作了地上一滩蓝色的液体。  
loki轻笑了。他静静站在中央，四周不断逼近的高温灼热的火焰却被阻挡在无形的屏障外。火光照亮他满是血污的脸，显得鬼魅，眼底深处仿佛有金色的曼陀罗花在旋转。他眺望远方，目光迷茫而空洞。他身后，约顿海姆正在崩溃，一切都被焚化，狂火席卷，如同天谴的业火，摧枯拉朽，只余下灰烬。

然后下一瞬间他就回到一切的起点。看着坐在婴儿床旁的frigga轻轻吟唱着舒缓的乐曲。而他站在她身后，她看不见他。

有时他是旁观者。有时他是剧里的人。

 

这些场景轮番荒诞却又真实得令人恐惧。他快分辨不清，哪些是幻象，哪些是他的记忆。  
他被囚禁在这里。或许他永远走不出去。

 

总有一天。他会被逼疯。除非他能逃出去。

 

可他也没想到，在这之前，会是tony先闯进来。以他一贯混蛋的作风。

 

-16.

 

“其实你小时侯也没这么混蛋。”tony看着谦和有礼地跟路过的卫兵问好地少年洛基说。  
“在这方面谁比得过tony stark呢？”  
“hey，你就不能友好点吗。现在我们可是穿在同一条裤衩上的难兄难弟了。”  
“你只会拖后腿。”loki扫了他一眼，眼里压抑着泠冽又不安的光。

tony大着眼睛不悦地狠狠瞪他，他背过身不想跟loki再说话。明显神对他出现在这里意见很大。  
突然tony转过头，漂亮的大眼睛亮晶晶的，狡猾又促狭地冲loki笑着，说，“你该不会是在担心我？”

loki看都没看他一眼，神色淡淡地开口，嗓音刚硬冰冷，“你想多了。百分之九十九你会死在这里。我不需要担心这一点。”

 

tony刚想说什么，却发现四周的场景开始变化。他听到从远处传来急促的脚步声。是一群小孩子。带头的是一个金发硬朗的男孩，他身后紧紧跟着几个同伴，他们说说笑笑着，最后面是背着手面容俊秀的黑发绿瞳的小男孩。男孩看起来神色淡淡，可你瞧得见他眼底的嫉妒和羡慕，藏起来的小心翼翼的不甘。

“你哥小时候就看起来挺不靠谱的。”tony转过头冲神说。

“可大家都喜欢他。”loki嗓音冰凉却有些刺骨，隐约的凌厉和尖锐。他看着那几个孩子，索尔的眼里都是被偏爱的恣意和无所畏惧。

“大家又不是所有人。至少不包括我。”tony轻轻拍了拍loki的肩。  
“至少thor在审美这一方面简直差到不可理喻，而你，恭喜你，小鹿斑比，你勉强算是优秀。”  
tony歪着脑袋，半认真半开玩笑地说。

loki微微笑起来，软化了棱角，皮笑肉不笑地说，“以stark的标准？”

“不。以stark的标准，你们两都不合格。”  
“以大家的标准。”

“说句实话，你们神的审美都这么差劲的吗，金灿灿真的不会瞎吗？”  
“住嘴，你这个无知的凡人。”

“hey，原来你小时候还被人送过情书，我以为没人会对一个死人脸感兴趣。”  
“……闭嘴……”  
“别害羞，谁没有过幻想掀女孩裙底的十五六岁呢。”  
“那个时候我已经几百岁了，还有，闭上你的嘴。”

“你小时候居然还要你妈给你唱摇篮曲睡觉吗？你是个巨婴？”  
“……你小时候能自己换掉尿布吗？”  
“可是你那个时候已经快一百岁了。”  
“……该死的凡人，闭嘴！”

“你们阿斯加德人都这么粗暴的吗？不能学着怎么培养一下文学情操？读几首莎翁的诗怎么样？”  
“……”

“这就是odin？看起来跟我想象中的不太一样。我以为我会是施瓦辛格或者史泰龙那样。”  
“那是什么样的？”  
“肌肉健硕，老当益壮，穿着夹克戴着墨镜，硬汉气质，身边再来一群穿着超短迷你裙的派对女孩或者兔女郎就更棒了。差不多所有的电影里硬汉身边总有一个身材火辣身手堪比女特工的超级美女。敢死队是个例外。”  
“……你这是在对众神之父不敬。”  
“hey，别装了。你听起来还挺开心的。还有，你居然没叫我闭嘴？”  
“闭嘴。”

“你从小就这么有表演欲望了吗？这次扮演的是什么，神经质性格龟毛的忧郁小王子吗？”  
“……你给我住嘴。”

“原来你从小就有干坏事的案底。不过你不觉得偷偷把他的腰带变成蛇，太没新意了吗？”  
“……”  
“闭嘴，我替你说了，不客气。”

“这你都会被发现，你也太愚蠢了，你不是谎言和诡计之神吗？”  
“我被小人举报了，你明明看到了。”  
“别给自己的垃圾找借口了，小鹿斑比。”  
“……你能安静一会儿吗？”  
“等等，刚刚是我听错了吗，你这是在请求我，对吧？”  
“我没有！你这个聒噪的凡人。”  
“我听见了，虽然你没用please。你知道please吗，p-l-e-a-s-e。”  
“我绝对绝对不会，现在，你给我，立刻，马上，闭嘴！”  
“你用please，我就答应你。五分钟。不能再多了。”  
“不可能。你想都别想。”  
“好吧，谈判失败。你真的不再考虑一下吗？”  
“……闭嘴。”

 

“hey。我说……”

 

两个人就这样你一句我一句。这种奇异的和谐融洽的关系真的很奇妙，好像是彼此认识了很久很久，久到白发苍苍。  
被掐着脖子被迫地不断回忆着过去，如同被毒蛇啃噬一般，伴随着痛苦，无法忘却的折磨人的记忆，想逃却不能挣脱开的过往。像被无声地溺毙在深水下几万米，然后突然有一个人闯进来，叽叽喳喳嚷嚷闹闹。他真的很吵很烦。可是如果他要转身离开，你还是会牢牢抓住他的手。因为当你被痛苦折磨得近乎绝望的时候，有个人会把你从那些痛苦的记忆里拉出来，跟你讲一堆莫名其妙奇奇怪怪的废话，可又一字一句，费尽思量。他知道你痛苦，他想让你笑。

loki能想这一点，tony不会不知道他的意图会被神看穿。他就是这么做了。你问他这样做的理由，就是没有理由。神不需要同情，怜悯。那样无异于是在渎神。他自己也是个烂人，tony想到这里总想发出自嘲的冷笑，他的童年并不比神好，区别只在于他的童年不过十余年，而神的童年可以长到几百年。衡量痛苦的标志不是所经历的时间的长短，而是看它是持续一段时间，还是贯穿了一个人仅有一次的全部人生。从这个方面来看，他们两个真的是同病相怜，就像流落天涯生在空无一物荒野上仅有的两株孤零零的狗尾巴草。  
挨不过的风霜雨雪里，勉勉强强相互依偎一下，彼此取暖。

 

那些不好的记忆走不出去，也没什么关系，反正也回不去了。  
这些都没什么大不了的。

要向前看。  
别回头。

 

-17.

幻境的时间突然流逝到夜晚。一轮巨大的月亮从宫殿的背后缓缓升起。月光从大理石柱间泼洒进来，仿若扑浮而至的海潮带着沛然莫御的力量，可是落在身上却悄无声息。  
诺大的空间里只有那清冷如水的月光，石柱的影子投射在地板上，像是暗中潜伏蠢蠢欲动的野兽。

loki笼罩在淡淡的银辉下，白得透明，他死死盯着不远处的一个转角。  
tony循着他的目光望去，视线触及几个熟悉的身影。成年的索尔和他的朋友们，还有跟在后面的，同样已成年的洛基。  
他们似乎在彼此争吵着什么，然后索尔负气威风凛凛的掠过他们，径直走向彩虹桥。  
身后几个人似乎无奈地交换了一个眼神，跟上thor。最后是跟他们隔着一段距离的洛基，他脸上带着温浅平淡的笑，目光里匿藏着凌厉和嘲弄。

 

不远处的loki望着年轻些的自己，白皙的指骨间暴起青筋，脸上挂着说不出像是嘲弄又像是可怜的神色。  
tony没有说话，他像是陷入了沉思。

他们身旁的景象变了，恢弘的宫宇不见了，取而代之的黑色的怪石嶙峋，周遭的温度骤降，极寒和迅猛的风带着切割过肌肤的刺痛。tony不禁打了个哆嗦。神移动到他身侧，施了一个法术，tony觉得身体逐渐回暖，周身仿佛围起无形的保护罩。

tony往神那一侧微微靠过去，他的肩踵碰到神那一刻，他突然发现神在轻轻颤抖着。tony诧异地转头，却发现眼前突然漆黑一片。神的手盖住了他的眼睛。

“不要看。”神的声音像是破碎的风箱，压抑着喉头巨大的战栗，说出口的是恶狠狠的威胁。覆盖在tony眼皮子上的皮肤毫无温度，他不自主地颤抖了一下，指腹与眼睑相贴的地方冰冷一片。  
其实他很清楚，这或许就是loki的弱点。而他只要拍开loki的手，不再需要做什么，神藏在心底最深最薄弱的秘密就会赤裸裸地抛在他面前。可是他没有，他屏住呼吸，眼皮沉沉地下坠，盖住眼瞳，像是睡着了。

 

寂静碎掉了，恍惚间听到雷霆贯穿长空，电光直射天心，平地几声惊雷，什么人在说话，尖叫，惊呼，低喘，怒吼，震耳欲聋的武器碰撞声，能量爆破声。最后是一声沧桑仿佛穿越亘古的声音。  
无数声音鼎沸，又突然归于平静。  
如同漫长几个世纪。  
他们又回到了宫殿。

tony没看见蓝色的巨型约顿人，也没看见与蓝色怪物相碰触，变蓝和血红眼睛的loki。  
他闭着眼睛，直到冰凉的触感从他肌肤上脱离。  
然后一个柔软的东西突然贴上他的眼睑。

tony震惊地睁开了眼睛。

就在那一瞬间，他错过了神眼里聚起又消弭了的认真和狐疑。

 

-18.

“你果然对我图谋不轨。”tony双手交叉抱在胸前，义正言辞。他努力平复呼吸，却发现每一下呼吸都带着紊乱的气息。  
“难道你闭嘴眼睛不是这个意思吗？stark家的睡公主？”loki挑着眉看向他，绿瞳里透出点点墨色，狂狷，漫不经心。

tony嗤笑了一声，“难道刚刚不是你要我别睁开眼？藏着秘密的神仙教母。”  
loki本来带着笑的面容一下冷峻下来，他直视着tony，tony毫不避让正对着他的目光。  
tony意识到loki异常警觉和抵触任何会碰触到他心底那个禁忌的话题。可他也不想退让。这不是tony stark的作风。  
两人把彼此之间微妙的暗涌当作一场征服，高调桀骜地试图以彻底压倒对方而宣告胜利。

tony耸了耸肩，“好吧，停战。”  
他眨了眨有些酸涩的眼睛，长长的睫毛轻轻上下扫动着。天穹上初升的太阳，迸溅出金沙银沙似的璀璨跌入他明亮的棕色的眼瞳。tony微垂着头，揉了揉不太妥贴的绵软的棕发，顶尖轻轻翘起一绺，随着空气中飘动的闪光的细屑，显得稚气鲜活。  
loki突然发现那人头顶上小小的发旋儿，都说有发旋儿的人都是聪明精怪，在这个凡人身上勉强可窥见一二。

“loki，你怎么在这里。”身后一个怒气冲冲的声音传来，是索尔的同伴的之一，“要不是你，索尔也不会被流放！”  
他们又可以看见loki了。  
loki满眼冰冷扫了他一眼，没有理会他。  
那个同伴继续说着，说他就是一个掼会用阴谋诡计的小人。言辞粗鄙不堪入耳。  
loki不着痕迹地攥紧手，打算施咒让那个喋喋不休地家伙闭嘴，却看到tony举起手掌，红金色的盔甲覆盖了他的小臂，一击，那个家伙化作一团空气。  
“不用谢。”红金色的盔甲慢慢褪去，露出原本的肌肤。  
“多管闲事。”loki不自然地别过头。

 

“其实你小时候跟你哥关系也不差。”  
tony看着远处被odin两只手拉着的一左一右一个金发一个黑发，他们笑着。  
“他不是我哥哥！”loki低吼着。

他想起那时odin说，你们生而为王。  
他是真的相信过。生而为王这句话，是尼古丁，是古柯碱，他被引诱，被迷惑，甚至沉溺于无望的幻想中。所以他被打碎了。被扔进黑暗的地底，被囚于阴冷的牢笼。孤独，仇恨，和绝望都是鸩酒，浸泡在他的血液里发酵。是他们把他变成了一个怪物。

有谁在这场谎言里真的爱过他吗，付出过真心吗。  
“你一出生的权利就是在冰冻的岩石上等死！”  
“你娇小，你脆弱，你被遗落在那里等。”  
“如果我当初不领养你，你现在就不会站在这里憎恨我。”  
“你不配登上王位，你不过是小丑的把戏。”  
“loki，你能别把一切弄得更糟吗？”  
“loki，你太让我失望了……”  
“No,loki.”

他们亲手豢养出了怪物，绞尽脑汁，编织谎言，伪誓欺善。  
其实有没有爱人，谁爱你，真的那么重要么，最后的最后大家都是一个人活下去，和独自死掉。  
他曾付出过心底那点少得可怜却无比珍贵的温软，然后被狠狠践踏碾碎，现在变得坚硬如铁。

“当日你从约顿海姆拿走的，不只是远古冬柜。”  
“是的。”  
“是劳菲的儿子。”  
“为什么。你践踏约顿海姆还不够，为什么，为什么——还要带走我？”  
“你是无辜的。”  
“不，你另有目的——，告诉我！”  
“我想有朝一日两族能够联合，形成联盟，带来永久的和平——通过你。”  
……  
“原来，我就是所有人从小睡着前父母用来吓唬他们的那种怪物。”  
“不，不是的——”  
“怪不得，为什么你这么多年都更爱thor，怪不得，无论你说你多么爱我，你都不会让约顿海姆的怪物坐上阿斯加德的王位！”  
“不。”

LIAR！

loki以为自己早就不在乎了。  
可是，当他亲眼目睹这一幕发生在他面前。  
不可能不在乎。

自己是从小在人人口中相传的怪物。那种一出生就该被灌下毒药，尸骸被埋在脚底下被日夜践踏的，怪物。

 

时间会把记忆的磁盘消磁，可那些底片上的渍点只会越加深刻，烙在脑中，刺进心里，扎入骨髓，哪怕那一把刀一点一点剔，一刀一刀剜，它早就被融释，永远，永远跟着你。直到生命的尽头，跟它一同消失。

 

tony站在一旁，他完全没有想到，不，他怎么会想到呢。他握紧的拳头又松开，指尖全是汗。  
他转过头看向loki，却发现loki满眼冰冷，像是看到什么不洁东西的目光望向他，尖利得像刑前侩子手淬了毒的刀。那张在昏暗的灯下依旧透白的脸上浮现出穿越时光的刻骨怨毒。

 

“现在你知道了，我的秘密。”

他的脸看起来像是恶鬼，满脸凶狠，充满杀意。  
像一只败落的恶犬。

 

-19.

tony以为loki会杀了自己。  
loki也这么觉得。但他在最后一秒停手了。

“反正你也会被困死在这里。”loki像是看穿了tony的困惑。  
“我们都会死在这里。我为什么还要浪费法力。”  
“这样好像也不错。”loki淡笑着，掌心的肌肤皱缩起来。

tony望着loki不像笑又不像哭的表情，他皱起眉头，“hey，小鹿斑比，你想死可以，别把我也算进去。”  
他走到刚刚场景变化多出来的椅子边上，一屁股坐下去，“我还没活够呢，没有tony stark那些报纸电视电台栏目的头版头条那一块该有多空荡荡阿。”

“还有pepper阿……”  
tony想到这里，觉得眼睛有点酸涩涩的，联接着眼睛和心脏那根神经也突突地跳着。  
除了pepper，大概还有别的什么人也会有那么一点点想念他吧。

“你是还没混蛋够吧。”  
“我还没沦落到跟一个凡人死在一起。”  
loki抬起头，阿斯加德的天变得阴沉沉的。他隔着一层层雨望向对面正在跟fridge练习法术的自己。  
“死了都不会知道自己墓碑上写什么，怎么死。”  
“写约顿人，还是阿斯加德人，还是什么都不是。”

 

“写loki不就好了。或者什么都别写，做个无字碑的大人物。挂个名字在那里也不怕有人掘了你这个反派的墓。”  
tony言语淡淡，像是讨论天气一样平淡无的语气。他偏过头，落入琉璃灯明明亮的一隅，瞳仁好似幼时玩过的玻璃球一般剔透漂亮。

“可没有人敢掘神的墓。”

“哦真不好意思，这个人就在你面前呢。”  
tony脸上出现那种他一贯的嚣张，显出孩子般稚气的骄傲。

“真希望你能活到那个时候。短命的凡人。”  
loki难得没有惩戒这个凡人的狂妄。他也坐下来。  
这时候来自阿斯加德的雨已经停了，外面的枝桠上水光潋滟，晶莹透亮的水珠从打着卷儿的叶尖缓缓滴落。阳光下，雨后初霁的阿斯加德，闪着光的清新亮丽。

两个人出奇地安静，一言不发。像是沉浸在眼前的美景里。

tony突然打破平静，“你还记得你说过一句话吗？”  
“什么话？”  
“如果你自己都觉得自己烂命一条，没人会来救你。——差不多类似这样的，”tony低头看着自己的脚尖，几撮有些长的棕色鬈发垂下来半遮掩着他漂亮又尖锐的下颌。  
“其实也是一样的。如果你自己都觉得自己没什么值得爱的，也没人会爱你。”  
tony说着抬起头，眼里空荡荡的，像是在对着他说，又像是在喃喃自语。

loki觉得自己心里明明空荡荡的一片，但是他突然感到一阵难过，穿过心坎上坚硬如铁。这股情绪不是从他心里出来的，而是来自另一个人。  
神突然发现凡人的眼睛像是偏浅的棕栗色，看不出丝毫iron man的刀枪不入，简直有点柔弱。

 

tony在想自己立的遗嘱，早知道会被困在这里应该早点把遗嘱里留给cap那一群人的东西归到pepper名下，给他们留下原来的十分之一，算了还是五分之一就差不多了，就当做个善事想想所谓的超级英雄退休之后还没有国家补贴的体恤金真的有点太不近人情了，还有神盾局那群笑面虎两面派，他都没来得给他们一点教训，也不能放过委员会，该死的委员会，……  
他在想——其实，loki说错了，他不是普罗米修斯。  
普罗米修斯盗了火，就算他死在途中，大家也依旧爱他，为他哭，为他传颂诗篇万世。  
可是他，他如果被困在这里死了，他算什么呢。

 

就算烂命一条，也会想要好好珍惜。  
那么不值得被爱的人呢，总该有一点点可爱的吧。

 

只希望到时候的葬礼不要太冷清。  
除了pepper和happy，再多一点人吧。  
比如一个舰队的维密天使。


	3. Chapter 3

-20.

 

“hey，别告诉我你真的放弃了。”tony轻轻拍拍好几天——大概吧他也不知道这里的时间怎么计算——总之好久都闭着眼睛不说话的loki。

 

“别吵。”loki睁开了眼，“我在思考。”

 

“哇，你要不说，我都以为你不是睡着了而死了呢。”

 

“我以为我是像你们这种蝼蚁一样脆弱的生物吗？”

loki皱起眉头，他在尝试找出维持这个幻境的能量所在。他察觉到能量明明就在这附近，可再深入去追寻，却找不到它的踪迹。

 

tony看到神一脸若有所思的模样问“你有什么发现了吗？”

 

loki想了想，把自己的发现告诉了他。

 

“这算是一个突破口。还不算太糟。”

tony拿一只手支着下巴，淡淡开口，听不出悲喜。他收起了往日漫不经心的表情，专注地思索的样子。他的唇抿起来，眼眸里没有一丝情绪，看起来，冷峻而认真。

 

两个人的眼前飞快的掠过一个身影，是小时候的洛基，笑着，毫无芥蒂。

不曾思虑过将来，不曾被拗断过大段人生，无疾无忧，无知无畏。

孩子的笑永远是最美好的事物。

 

tony看着，淡哂。他眼睛流淌着细碎的缓缓流动的光，像海潮，涨涨落落。

“如果，那个能量不是被单独隐藏起来，而是可能是，存在幻象里的某个东西。”

 

他望向loki的眼里，看到了相似的神色。

 

他们将目光移到那个跑远的孩子身上，看着那个小小的身影一点一点变透明，直至完全消失了。

 

 

当有了猜想，第一步就是验证它。

下一次幻象再次出现时，loki的法术直接对上幻象中的自己，毫不留情，看得tony眼皮子不由得跳了跳，步子往后不着痕迹退了几步。

被击中的幻象直接在原地消失了，但是他们所在的空间里却没有变化，就像游戏里刷新了一下界面，重置又新的开始。

一切又回到原点。

 

他们又尝试了无数次，对象也变化着，从洛基自己到仙宫四战士，彩虹桥的守护者，甚至是众神之父，但是在决定要不要试试frigga会不会是其中一个可能的时候，loki犹豫了。

tony看出了他的犹豫，所以他制止了loki。他挡在loki面前，浅棕色的眼睛直视着神，“不会是她，loki。我们不需要尝试。”他完全能理解loki的想法，每当是有frigga出现的场面的时候，loki的眼睛总会不自觉地变得有点软化下来，不再是冒着刺伤自己和别人的冰锥。如果换作是他，如果Marie出现在他面前，再一次会有温柔的目光看着他亲吻他的额头，拿什么交换他都愿意。死有算什么。这根本就不是代价，而是一种馈赠。

 

他完全能理解loki，神听到他的话后松懈下紧绷的神经，两个人面对面着，难得平和宁静的气氛。

 

他们没有放弃尝试。

但最后结果都无一例外都令人失望。

无一例外。

 

听起来就挺令人绝望。

 

 

tony在又一次不出意料的失败之后，他故作轻松地说，“果然，我早就猜到了不可能是这个傻大个。”

强装轻快的语气像是把海绵浸到水里，慢慢下沉。

 

loki不说话，紧抿的唇泄出他不虞的心情，绿瞳深处像是有不断凹陷的罅隙。

 

tony轻轻拍了拍他，loki有些不太对劲，从一开始就已经，像是有什么东西正在一点一点吞噬他。

虽然tony并不擅长安慰人或者担当知心电台主持人的角色，但是——他很努力地回想着pepper安抚他的样子，还有离别时母亲曾经带给他永远温热的拥抱。他是真的，真的不擅长去做这件事，这么别扭，这么生疏，他的左肩轻轻碰上那个神的右肩，有些迟滞却无比认真的拍打着神的背。

类似运动员之间鼓气的动作，褪去了激奋，只剩下几分莫名的温情。

 

 

tony不自然地拉开一点距离，然后他好像突然想到什么——

“说起来，你哥哥挺维护你的，当初在神盾局里他可不让别人说你坏话。”

“他可是我弟弟——”tony压着嗓子，粗声粗气地尝试模仿出thor迷人的低沉嗓音。

“然后在知道你两天杀了80个人之后，才改了口。”

 

loki淡哂，“这样听起来，他是挺维护我。”

 

“所以一切都还没你想得这么遭啦。”tony站直了身子，他的话里藏着话。

 

其实他自己都不知道这盲目的相信从何而来，明明摆在眼前的一切，好像已经不能再糟糕的样子,但依然无妄地说出“还可以”这种烂话，心中有了抵御和硬实。

 

大概就是那有点狗血的所谓的普罗米修斯的精神在他身上放光芒，为这个看起来有点小可怜无比阴郁的神照光明。

 

没有这么糟糕。

 

老天不绝stark家的路。

 

 

 

-21.

 

两个人再一次看着眼前的景象变化。

出现在两个人眼前是阿斯加德的地牢。

只是这一次不太一样。loki他又成为场景中的人物，站在地牢里，frigga也站在那里。

 

tony听到frigga问到，我送来的书你不喜欢吗？

loki面无表情地像是背诵般说出记忆里他曾经说过的话——然后就这么打发余生吗。

 

“我已经尽力来让一切好些。你该知道这一切都是因为你自己。”

 

loki一声冷笑，“是吗，我不过是将谎言变成了现实。”

 

“真正的国王会承认错误，可你在地球干了什么？”

 

loki脸上神色淡漠，嘴角一抹讥诮，“跟odin杀过的人比起来，我这什么都算不上。”

 

“你父亲——”

 

“他不是我的父亲！”loki加大了音量，表情变得异常愤怒，近乎吼出来那句他曾说过的完全一样的话。

 

“那么我呢，我也不是你的母亲了吗？”

 

不。他只是讷讷地无声地动了动嘴巴，什么也没说。

 

“你总能看透一切，但你看不透你自己……”

frigga说出与记忆中一模一样的话，她的眼里含着泪。她的分身被loki打散了，在她的分身即将消失的那一刻，眼里的泪终于滴落。一滴泪水落在loki手上，滚烫的，刺痛的，这么真实，像是要从上面灼出一圈伤口。

 

你总能看透一切，但你看不透你自己……

 

loki怔怔地望着从自己手背上缓缓滑落的那滴眼泪。他脑海中猛地闪过什么，他想要抓住它。

一切好像突然豁然开朗起来。

 

“我知道了。”神言语淡淡，黑发绿瞳，笑着与tony对视，眼里却雾蒙蒙一片不透光。

“我们想的没有错，能量来自幻象里的一个人——”

 

“——幻象中的我”

“等一下——”

两道声音同时响起。

 

tony突然意识到什么，他的瞳孔急遽收缩，下意识冲loki伸出手。

 

可是来不及了。

神的法术已经穿过了自己的身躯，与此同时，整个幻境开始崩塌。

神似乎在笑，他直起身子，身姿冷漠散漫，像是肩头覆盖了千年的雪那样寂寞。

tony这才注意到，loki身上破开的洞开始在慢慢愈合，随着周围开始支离破碎的一切。

 

一切如同瓦片层层脱落。

最后留在tony记忆里的，是神突然冲向他的方向，像是要抓住什么东西一样伸出手。

 

然后他就在瞬间回到现实里。还有本来被束缚在半空中的神，也同时醒过来坐在那间满是废墟的房间的地板上。

 

恍若隔世。

 

两个人像是耗尽力气，连呼吸都变得轻缓。他们坐在地上，天花板上唯一完好的照明灯将两个人的影子拉得长长的，汇聚在一点。

 

 

“有人会为你哭，说明你还是个东西。”tony抬起头，眼睛里映出结界上开始一点一点消散的金色微粒，像是一片昏黄色的星海。

“你没有你表现得这么糟糕。”tony低着声音说，目光里带上几分迷茫。

“甚至没有人知道，你是刻意想表现的这么糟糕，还是你原本就是这个样子。即便大部分人会认为是后者。但是你没有办法去反驳这一切，因为你表现出来的就是这个样子。”

 

他试图去拉loki的手，尽力去用一种近似柔和的语调。但loki躲开了他的手。他往后退，退到tony伸直手也碰不到的地方。他静静地看着tony的眼睛，似乎想要辨认他说的是不是真话，又似乎不在意，因为他下一秒就移开了视线。

tony心中一时恍惚，他好像从神的眼里看到隐隐的痛意。他本来想开口说些什么，但还是那一句话，他不擅长安慰人，甚至他的心底都生出无边无际的悲伤来，像是在冻土带上的冰山，上面的积雪越积越厚，不知道哪一刻就崩塌了，就这样被深埋在雪堆下面。

tony突然发现这间房很空很大。而他之间居然一直没意识到这一点。

 

loki突然动了一下，他试探着伸出手。他终于把目光又移回tony身上，警惕地揣摩着他的神色，如果tony的表情里泄露出一丝让他觉得不愉快的情绪，他就会飞快地把手缩回去，然后用法术把tony远远隔开。

tony一动也不敢动，他屏住呼吸，寂静得听到胸膛里猛烈的心跳声。

距离只有一只手臂的长度，可是loki仍是在一点一点挪动着，久到tony都觉得四肢都僵硬了。loki突然张开了双臂，将两个人的胸膛相贴。神的怀抱可真冷。tony打了个哆嗦，下意识抱得更紧。

loki缠在他腰上的手慢慢收紧，他的嘴巴动了几下，呼出的气扑在tony的后颈上，痒痒的。怀抱开始变得温暖起来，肌肤相触的地方源源不断地传递着暖意。

 

tony突然意识到某个该死的事实。

——他才是那个真正需要被拥抱的人。

 

他说的话，并不可能安慰到神，以及任何人。

 

 

-22.

 

 

tony最后还是放开了这个怀抱，但他忘了自己是何时松的手。或许只是单纯地觉得抱得时间有点久。等他从迷迷糊糊中清醒过来之后，才慢慢生出满满的懊丧和迟来的赧意。他面上依旧装得若无其事，心底却乱糟糟得像卡满整个屏幕的混乱的代码和字符串。

 

他尴尬地动了动脖子，僵硬着动作扶着摇摇欲坠的门框逃似的离开这个房间。

 

他没注意到背后loki的表情，目光深得看不懂。

 

 

tony离开好远，停下来。他调节着紊乱得呼吸，却发现自己完全无法平复下来。他轻轻靠着墙坐下来，“Friday，今天几号？”

 

“29号。boss，您在那里待了4天的时间。”

 

“才4天吗？我怎么觉得我像是过了至少上千年。”

 

“恭喜您，boss，那么您会是有史以来活得最久的人，在您原有的寿命上加上几千年。”

人工智能俏皮的话通过电流传入耳膜。

 

“那我就收下你这句赞美了，Friday。”

那时tony只把那句话当作一句玩笑，他靠着墙轻松笑着。

后来的后来，tony只想拍死当时说大话的自己。

 

有些当时随意轻怠的玩笑话，但谁会想到戏言也会在某一天成真，等到一切尘埃落定之后，才会猛然反应过来命运这不中用的玩意儿偷偷将命定的箴言塞进了你人生的条条缝缝里，而你却不曾在意过。

命运这东西想坑你的时候，真该死的不会手软。

 

 

tony想起什么，他问“vision呢？”

 

“在boss你留下让vision先生打电话之后，他就联系了cap他们，但是好像发生了什么意外，就在一天前vision先生收到讯息就离开了。”

 

“什么讯息？”

 

“cap他们在回来的途中被神盾局发现，然后在好不容易摆脱神盾局之后遭到了不明袭击。”

 

“来源不明的袭击？”

 

“是的。sir，vision先生收到消息就立即赶过去了，现在他们正在回来的途中，预计还有三个小时左右到达大厦。”

 

tony蹙眉，他对cap一行人遭遇到的不明袭击有个猜想。但现在，他有更重要的事要处理。

 

“Friday，连线神盾局。”

他的嗓音冷清低沉，字字带着傲气，同眉骨上聚起锐气如出一辙。他像是弹匣里装满子弹的带着硝烟味儿手轮，气势咄咄把枪口对准冒犯者。

 

fury独眼的刚硬的脸出现在大屏幕上，tony强忍住想要开口嘲弄的冲动，冷着脸说，“取消通缉令，独眼龙。”

 

“为什么？stark，如果你不能给我一个最够令人信服的理由，很抱歉，这不可能。”

 

“该死的——你还问我为什么！”tony忍不住骂出来。他咬紧牙关，哪怕是要从里面渗出血来。

 

fury望着屏幕上男人盛怒又突然平静下来的眼睛，平静的，像是有狮子要从里面跳出来。

当他听到那个穿上盔甲也依旧不改他毫不正经的语调的人如今以无比郑重的语气说话，他猛地意识到，或许，真的，《2012》要再现了。只有那种程度的浩劫才会让那个总是一副玩世不恭模样的变得这么严肃。

“我当然也这样想，stark。可你知道，我受制于委员会。”

 

 

老狐狸。tony在心底暗呸一声。

“我会让他们改变主意的，但我需要你的表态。我需要用尽任何方式加大我的筹码。就算他们为了一堆恶心自私的理由想拒绝，我也会让他们闭上他们该死的嘴盖下同意的印章。”

 

几番交涉下来，让tony觉得心神俱疲。他一向不喜甚至厌烦这种官方那一套藏着掖着的说话方式。但是至少委员会同意撤销了通缉令。虽然他们假惺惺地表示只是暂时，但是在听到一场难免会危及他们自身的灾难即将发生时，他们立刻就换了一副嘴脸。

 

tony的眉眼带着显而易见的倦意。大概还有一个小时差不多，cap他们就该回来了。他站起身想给自己冲一杯咖啡，有人却比他快一步。

 

tony的手停在半空里，然后默默收回来。他装作若无其事地坐回位子上，随手打开一个装备设计草图开始研究起来。

他还没有想好怎么面对loki。至少现在。

甚至他都不知道怎么面对，自己那个发出蓝色荧光反应堆下来得莫名其妙又庞杂的情绪。

 

“你确定要盯着那个上面贴着弃用的草图看这么久吗？”

神懒洋洋的声音在身后响起，脸上带着若有若无的笑意，眼瞳的光暗暗灭灭，让人琢磨不透。

 

tony无意识抿了抿嘴，他把头偏向loki。

loki在说出那句话后就走近他身边，凭借神出色而敏锐的感官，轻而易举地捕捉到他贴近tony时凡人在瞬间一滞地呼吸。

 

loki站在tony身侧，他表情很平静，居高临下。凡人的眼睛完全暴露在神的视野之下，带着深深的倦意与疲惫，被无意识中褪下防备后赤裸出尖锐又软化的的再真实不过的纯粹。

他的面前没有镜子，loki都没意识到自己一贯冷硬的眼眸里难得收敛了几分凌厉。

 

神指骨削薄的手搭上了tony的肩膀，强硬又带着几分妥协性地放柔了力道。神未曾屈尊纡贵的腰身居然缓缓倾斜，他俯下身，神的气息蛮横又克制地闯进凡人的领地。

几公分距离。

 

“你怎么还在这里？”

tony猛不丁地开口。

 

loki的动作停住，目光瞬间变得疏离而淡薄，他言语间带着浓浓的不满，“什么意思？”

 

tony试图掰了掰神放在他肩膀上的手，没掰动。他带着几分孩子气的无可奈何地皱了皱自己的鼻子，“cap他们要回大厦了。你一个反派还待着这里干嘛？等着被大家一人一脚踹回老巢吗？”他威胁似得瞪大了自己的眼睛，一双漂亮的大眼睛毫无威吓力，除了深深浅浅清亮的瞳色更加分明。

 

“呵。”loki的嘴里泄出几分似愉悦的笑声，他挑衅地勾起嘴角，不可一世，“他们大可试试。”

 

 

最后，cap他们到达大厦的时候，只有Friday迎接他们。

 

“tony呢？”

 

“boss在工作间。一切都好。”

 

“loki呢？”

 

“无法检测到loki先生的踪迹，抱歉。”

 

 

 

-23.

 

 

“boss，cap他们已经到达大厦了。”Friday的声音在耳边响起。

 

tony突然晃过神，他现在应该跟坐在会议室里，跟他的队友，前队友们，一起讨论。

可是，他突然觉得喉咙里有什么梗住了，让他浑身不自在。

他，他只是不知道该如何面对他们。

 

他没有办法装作一切从未发生过。他做不到。

这世界上难解的事情太多了，或许你费心想去绕开一个环最后却是在上面多缠绕了几个死结。

你没办法把一切就这么混蛋的用一句轻描淡写地“交给时间来处理吧”然后就可以心安理得地继续过着人生。

你不能总这么混蛋。

 

tony把手指抵在门框，指节弯出弧形，浅浅地无意识下抿嘴角。

 

当他打算踏出第一步时，有人扯住他的后颈，力度控制得巧妙，他只是稍微往后趔趄一下，然后他的后背就撞到了一个有点坚硬的胸膛。

他愣了一下，然后转过头说，“你怎么还在这里？”

 

邪神目光微沉，他没回答tony的问题，“不想就别去。”

他仗着身高优势，一只手越过tony撑在门上。他没意识这个动作看起来像是他把tony环住。

 

tony知道自己掰不开邪神的手，他只能半推半就地蜷缩在loki围起来的狭小的空间里，有些闷闷的说，“我不能不去。”

“倒是你……”

 

“他们发现不了我，这一点完全不用担心。”

loki目光淡淡，不可捉摸。

“为什么要去？”

 

 

tony难得有点认真地想了几秒，继而唇角扬起似有若无的笑。

“可能因为是朋友？”他摊了摊手，装似无奈，“我不是很喜欢他们，他们也可能不怎么喜欢我。”

“可是如果我们其中随便哪个人死了，其他人都会不顾一切地替他报仇。就是代价是命也无所谓。大概就是这样的朋友？”

他说着就不由得轻轻笑起来，棕色的眼睛闪着极亮的光。

 

 

tony走进会议室的时候，cap突然从椅子上站起来，百岁老冰棍看起来居然有点像个毛手毛脚的楞头小子。但tony抢先一步开口了。

“hey，打住，cap，在你想说什么之前，你能先把你的胡子剃了然后我们再好好谈谈吗？”

 

cap有些讷讷地张了张嘴，像个手足无措的孩子。旁边的黑寡妇轻轻拍了拍他。cap沉默着坐下，但谁都看得出他的不自在。

 

“事情有些复杂……”

tony用无比简练的语言省略掉一系列细节和一些他不太想告诉其他人的事快速地把状况描述给众人听。就在众人因为他的话脸色变得无比凝重时，tony低下头，余光状似无意地打量着周围的角落，像是在找什么。

 

邪神站在远处，眼里有不明的东西沉沉浮浮，似深色的茶叶在杯中氤荡。

他看向tony所在的地方，薄唇微勾，随意的，原本平静的目光像是一粒石子投入冰湖中荡开涟漪。

 

 

“thor对六颗宝石的了解远比我们多，只可惜他在不这里。”

“从袭击我们的是一群丑陋穿着盔甲的骷髅，倒挺符合那个从死人之国出来的女巫的。”

“果然odin家除了thor，各个都长歪了。”

clint说话这句话，手里的杯子一滑，水直接倒在他衣裤上，他喊着“damn”急匆匆地从椅子上起来，然后脚下一滑，直接一屁股坐在地上。

 

tony忍住翻白眼的冲动，无声地从嘴里发出几个单词。

 

Don’t .Come-on.

 

loki读出了那几个单词，眼里闪过几丝不虞，但他没有再对clint出手。

 

会议继续，但复仇者手头上的信息着实不够，他们会就陷入了僵局。

 

“你们没有谁能联系到thor吗？”cap捏着眉头问。

 

 

好不容易等到结束，回到房间的tony果不其然地看到慵懒地坐在沙发椅上的loki。

“你就打算赖在我的房间里不走了是吗，小鹿斑比？”

 

“不然呢？你希望我大摇大摆地从这里走出去，然后被你的队友看见吗？”

loki把身体重量都投在沙发椅上，懒洋洋的，有些邪气地眯起眼睛不怀好意地笑着。

 

tony暗叹自己该庆幸无比敏锐的女特工已经离开去找Jane了，不然照邪神做事招摇的脾性，准会被她发现什么端倪。tony的思绪飘远了，loki轻而易举地发现了凡人居然在他面前出神，无论是恼凡人无视他的话还是当着他的面想着别的什么人或事，但是后者更让他滋生出一种类似寄生类植物攀附心室的燥火。

 

他站起来走到tony面前，用力地，把他撞倒在地毯上。tony右掌压在质地厚实柔软的地毯上，勉力支撑着身体，“你在干什么——”急躁地呼出的话语半留在嘴里，他突然噤声。因为神透着凉意的手擒住了他的后颈，迫着他抬起头与他对视着，那双深邃的绿眼睛近得不能再近，尖锐带着致命旖旎意味。

 

“你在想什么——”

“你忘了我说过，你和你的命，都算是我的。”

 

神说着板正他的脸，低头，疾风暴雨，发泄似的啃咬上他的唇。

 

tony愣了，僵在那里，神却把手移换到他腰间，越攥越紧，还试图撬开他的嘴。

 

他突然醒悟过来，死命地推着。神却从辗转着的唇里泄出几声轻笑。

 

“你在怕什么呢？”loki停下来，转而去用牙齿轻轻摩擦着柔软的耳垂，发出的气音像是羽毛骚动人心惶惶。

 

“停下，loki。”

“还有，别把我叫做你的什么东西…能被随意丢来丢去的东西……该死的……”tony气息不稳地喘息着，身体无力着垂软下来，他像是被浸泡在玫瑰花酿里，整个人泛起浅浅的绯色，那极其无理又无礼的话，却无意中能被咀嚼出几分纵容似的退让。

 

loki突然笑起来，眉间的尖锐削去了七八分，显露出三分丰沛的滚烫的热意，他的心里被人放了一把火，贴肤的火热无法排解的欲望，渴求着，撬开身下人的齿，不惜一切，不遗余力。

 

“我可以理解你说这话是在患得患失吗？”

“你要清楚一点，凡人，人只有在想要某一样东西的时候，才会害怕失去它。”

 

loki尖锐的齿尖磨破tony柔嫩的唇内部的皮肤，tony尝到了自己嘴里的血腥味。他推搡loki的动作没有原先那么强烈了，大概是因为神的一只手用力地扣住他的后脑勺无法让他脱离开。他只能被动地接受这个类似撕咬的过于激烈的吻。

 

这并不一个多么美好的体验。至少对曾经身经百战的花花公子而言，他所理解的吻大多是性**事上的助兴剂或者恰到好处的展示柔情的东西，而不是某种侵占掌控的印记。神的吻表达的几乎全然是后者步步紧逼的意思。可是他无法逃开这个吻。他甚至无法躲避开它，毋庸置疑的。

就好比现在，他像是孱弱的被强抬起脖颈的垂死的黑天鹅，狩猎者的利爪牢牢的攥着他毫无防护的后颈，不放过一丝一毫地搜刮着他口腔内壁。

 

神的银舌头果然名不虚传，灵活到tony几乎产生一种自己的肺腑脾脏都被神团团裹覆舔舐过的感觉。

 

最后loki在tony觉得自己下一秒就要缺氧的时候松开了。tony往后踉跄了几步，避开神想要扶住他的手，他最后借着用手撑着沙发背稳住了身子。从头到尾，他全程都忽略了自己可以召唤出盔甲的事实。

 

“你知道你自己在干什么吗？”tony喘着气哑着声音问loki。他的睫毛下垂遮住了他那双倏忽闪着光的漂亮的大眼睛。

 

“我知道。”loki邪气的舔了舔自己的下唇，像是意犹未尽般。实际上那不过就是表象，他心底的惊虑在不断地扩大，可他就是想看到tony步步紧逼又不得不回避他的模样。那是只属于神的。

loki试探性地往前走了几步，缩小了两人之间的距离，果然看在男人意料之中往后退。神微微眯起眼睛，然后一个闪现，在男人还没反应过来之前，一只手扣住男人的腰，将他锢在自己咫尺之内。

 

“那么你呢，我想知道你的答案。”

他一边说着话，用低低沉沉的类似吟诵般蛊惑人心的嗓音，一边用空着的另一只手顺着男人漂亮利落的下颌角往下滑。男人的沉默让他微微有些不快，他用指腹轻轻摩挲过男人的柔软细腻的颈部，最后带着点力道按住男人唇角被他咬开的口子，听到意料中的轻微的“嘶——”的一声，才松开了皱起的眉头。

 

“我们不是同一类人。”tony目光复杂地看向神。

 

“我们当然不是，”loki情绪到了极点突然笑出来，“可我们又是一类人，tony stark。你不得不承认我远比你身边其他的人看到更多完整的你，包括所有你想要隐瞒的，不可告人的，同样的，你也比其他人看到更多的我不想被了解的那一面，无论我是否乐意这一点——”

神顿了顿，继续用低沉的声音说话，“有一些事情，无论我们是主动还是被迫，它们都已经发生，也正是因为如此，才有了现在我们站在这个地方，对峙着，亲密无间地。”神恶趣味地补上了最后一个修饰语，然后收获到一个真挚的大白眼。

 

“我们的不同在于，因为那些事，你去往了好的那一端，而我转向糟糕的那一面——仅仅以你们那一套标准而言，还有阿斯加德的一些人，对他们而言，我毫无疑问是evil，liar，killer，usurper——”

 

“我说过，你没这么糟糕。”沉默很久的人突然插了一句话。

 

“我知道，”loki笑起来，绿眼睛像是微微能映出天色的绿宝石。

 

“真正糟糕的人，是没有人爱的。”


	4. Chapter 4

-24.

loki如意料中的得到了tony长时间的沉默。神太了解他了，你能说tony stark是一个完全纯粹的好的人，一个百分百的超级英雄，但是他在某些问题上，他完全回避的态度让你恨不得想拿他来磨牙。

但神还是选择松开了手。因为他此时此刻需要tony stark的无比折磨人的回避。那也是他想要自欺欺人的地方。他能敏锐地察觉到自己覆了一层坚冰的地方有柔软的东西在复苏。他瞧不见自己的眼睛。他看不到自己的绿眼睛在望向那个名叫tony stark的凡人的时候多了一些细腻的东西。凡人想要装作视而不见的事情，未必不是神想要隐瞒的，可他依旧是自私而霸道的—他希望凡人对他坦诚，而自己却无法衷告选择自我隐瞒事实。

loki的绿眼睛注视了tony一会儿，最后消失在了原地。

tony喘了一口气，他不知道自己该庆幸还是该恼怒。他心里被绵密无隙的过于冗杂的情绪所攀附，过往引以为傲的大脑挂档式的宕机，他不能当作什么都没发生过，他只能选择冷处理一切—在他都不知道自己到底在想什么之前。

Friday的电子音在一片沉寂中响起：“boss，cap请求与您谈话。”

tony扯出一个无力的笑，他的声音听上去充满疲倦，“好姑娘，你看我现在还能应付得了美国队长吗？”他大概能猜出cap想跟他聊什么，但那些过往还没有沉释到可以被毫无芥蒂商讨的程度。他心底深处还有着西伯利亚的开裂出口子的痂。  
那是一句百分百的实话，现在的tony一个人都不想见。他想缩回自己的壳里，哪怕是彻底混乱的作息和高强度的工作，那也是他安心与暂且可以精神放松的安全屋。  
Friday静静地拒绝了cap的通话申请，然后替boss关闭了所有通话申请的通道，做为一个stark出品的人工智能，她此刻无比清楚她的造物者的需求。

他会继续待在这座大厦，loki也是，cap也是，所有人都是。他仍是复仇者联盟中的一员，并且永远是，永远到他留在这个世界上的最后一口气都断了。  
但是不说，不代表着遗忘，不代表着原谅。  
tony把自己关在了工作室，一日三餐包括睡眠。期间他拒绝了所有人的会面，Steve在连着四五次都被拒绝之后，湛蓝色的眼睛伴随着Friday的“sorry，cap”一点点暗下去，他沉默地看了一眼紧闭地工作间，轻声说了一句“幸苦你了，Friday”，之后再也没有发起新的会话要求。除了pepper，她是直接冲进工作间，但在看到身上盖着针脚细腻柔软的毯子用一种婴儿般睡觉姿势睡得安稳。她身上躁动焦急消散，温柔舒适的气息回到她身上，她轻轻踱步走到tony身边蹲下，tony半张脸孩子气地埋进毯子里，蓬乱的鬈发不安分的翘起，纤长的眼睫毛像花蕊般投下心形的影子。她无声地笑起来，好梦，tony。她轻轻吻在tony额间发上，然后再悄悄地离开工作室，合上门的那一刻，她对着Friday说，“我想，有了把tony照顾得很好。”她露出了然的笑，她注意到工作室适宜的空调温度，以及工作台上没有一堆乱七八糟喝过的咖啡杯，相反摆着整整齐齐的演算纸。

这真是不寻常。完全不正常。

“是的。这段时间boss的三餐都非常营养合理，并且每天都保证了八小时睡眠。”

“我想我们需要好好谢谢邪神了。”

 

tony醒来的时候已经是几个钟头之后了。他睡得很好，各种意义上的好。没有噩梦，毫无惊扰，完全放松。就算入睡的方式刚开始带点强迫式的意味，第一天在十一点多他捂着嘴打了一个哈欠的时候，他就感到眼皮变得沉重，还不来及做出什么反应他就已经睡过去了。等他醒来是第二天早上八点，他从工作室柔软宽敞的沙发床上起来，身上盖着一条做工精致的毯子，桌上摆着冒着热气的食物，上面摆着一张卡片，漂亮的衬线花体字“出于礼貌打理一下自己，tony stark”。  
他不屑地哼了一声，犹豫了一下没有把小卡片扔进垃圾桶，而是转身进了工作室独立的卫生间，感谢pepper的细心，工作间里有准备一些换洗的干净的衣物，因此他不需要离开这里以免撞见什么他至少暂时不愿意面对的状况。

他本该对神擅作主张的行为感到气愤，不管是善心还是自我，但他没有。就像pepper对他又气又恼又忍不住担忧的关心，虽然两者表现形式迥异，神有自己的一套恪守的行事准则，即便如此，他的大脑已经被安逸美好的睡眠还有温热的三餐煨热到无法去细细思考了，他只想好好享受这来之不易的轻松自在的时刻。

神的进退都是经过精密的计算的，不论是只出现早餐时段的热咖啡还是在他实在忍不住嘴馋的分量恰当的甜甜圈，以及每天第一个哈欠后一觉睡到到天亮，有时候tony会冒出一个奇怪的念头，这很像一个他跟神暗自通讯的一个信号，只有他们彼此知晓，带着点不明的服软味道。钢铁侠也需要休息，不管他嘴上是不是强撑着不说。

他想loki一定在某处看着他，这个念头在他某天从床上起来差点绊到自己却意外稳住身子的时候得到了证实。可神做了很多事情后，依旧没有出现在他面前。好吧，他撅了撅嘴，泄愤似的吃着神留下的夹着两片生菜叶子和鸡胸肉塔可，他也不想看到神，如果神出现在他面前，他一定会让神吃一记激光炮。

 

事实上，一切都是他过于理想化的东西。神不出现反而给了他心底泄闸似的庞冗的情绪一个喘息口，他多希望这也不是神算计好的一部分，但他的希望怕是要落空了，因为他发现自己正因为神所做的事情内心不断为神添加好感度，他心里的杆秤正不受控制的往神那边倾斜。

他能怎么办，事实上他也没有那么多选择，不是小时候老stark让管家扔给他一车玩具让他随便选，而是给出一张元素周期表再告诉你只能选个标准摩尔墒为多少的元素。  
Loki恰恰是一个明显完全焓熵混乱的存在，是元素周期表上列不出来的不知名的第N+1号元素。  
邪神对于他而言是答案无解过程略的物料不守恒违背量子力学的计算式子，理论上不该存在却实际发生在身边。

他后来也想了很多，很难得的他居然会在工作台前发起呆，可他想来想去也没个结果，或者说这个世界上大多数事情都是无解的，你总不能奢望在一个打死的结上能用拆蝴蝶结的方式解开。

混乱的开端是一个吻，可如果是用归因理论来看，起因却可以追溯到很久之前。久远到那个像是横亘了几千年轮的梦境之前。早在神恶狠狠抛下的那句“普罗米修斯”之前。  
太久了，他快要记不清了，可模模糊糊又变得清晰记忆告诉他别再自欺欺人。

他乱七八糟想很多。中途他眯过一会儿，梦里也乱七八糟。他甚至怀疑是神入侵了他的梦。梦里有那个炙热到灼伤人的吻。醒来之后他觉得脸颊热度退不下去，又不想表现出弱势的一面，因为神正在什么鬼地方偷偷隐身着看着他，他只有拿手捂住自己的脸遮去所有表情。

 

什么都乱七八糟的  
这世界真他/妈疯了。

如果loki依旧能在隐身在不知的鬼角落里看着他，他一定会想尽办法把邪神揪出来好好打一顿。  
该死的神。

 

-25.

loki没有办法克制自己不去关心tony stark的举动。这样无序的行为在他看来无异于放任一针管的Drug注射进他的体内，爬过他的血管留下渍迹。这会是神往后都无法回避掉的一个弱点，毫无疑问的，他曾经万分讥诮过的蝼蚁中，有一个人成为了击碎他的唯一个命门。

他在tony面前现身过，在他确定tony熟睡了之后。他站在tony的床前，站了很久，最后只是无声地又散了身形。  
之后再也没出现过。

整整一周。

事实上，tony没有睡着。  
tony不知道自己有没有后悔那一刻在神靠近的时候，他没有睁开眼，没叫住神，什么都没说。两个人待着同一间房间，一个一动不动，一个动也不敢动。

或许神看穿了他，他想，不然神也不会伸出手却又缩回去。他装睡的技术可不怎么样。  
可他更偏向什么都没发生，什么都别说。  
邪神耿耿于怀的东西，未尝不是他费心思索绞尽脑汁却依旧无果的。

面对生命里未知的惊喜和意外，不管要你钱还是要你命，宠辱不惊，云淡风轻。这一条一定要写进tony stark的人生十诫里，还要一字不差地刻在他的纪念碑上。

不说不做不会憋死tony stark。但不知道会不会憋死神。

 

当警报再一次响起，大家集合在飞行器前。包括tony。他终于从工作间里出来。  
他注意到cap欲言又止的表情。这段时间他拒绝与一切人会面。其中百分之九十来自cap。  
可他只是装作没发现，拉过博士的肩膀，两个人一边探讨学术问题一边登上飞行器。

就算cap真的刮掉了他的胡子，但有些事可不像喷上胡须水剃着刮胡刀那样简单轻易的一干二净。  
他需要时间。  
有些东西，闷在心里，时间长了，不会淡了，而是藏得深了。  
但总好过老是跟一排刺一样露在心的最外面。  
看上去好像会好一样。

 

“呸，这是你们说的骷髅怪物？”tony看着眼前由几百个骷髅合体出的巨型怪物。  
“你们怎么没人告诉我它们还会玩乐高？”他一边闪躲，一边在公共台上吐槽。  
他灵活地躲过袭击，让Friday分析它的弱点。就在他打算重击那个破绽点，解决了这个骷髅怪时，tony看到不远处几乎快被骷髅淹没的绿色大块头。大块头愤怒又焦躁的叫声刺得他耳膜生疼，他绕过骷髅怪，把大块头拉了起来，然后再顺手把他扔下，让大块头把之前快把他埋没的骷髅们统统碾成扁平的玉米片。

然后在他扔下大块头转身的一个视线盲点里，那个巨型怪物突然抽出黑色的藤蔓似的尖刺。  
Friday马上提醒tony，可是来不及了。  
黑色的尖刺疾速破空而来，然后突然被一层金色的保护罩挡住，保护罩上猛生出一股强劲的力量，将它碾得粉碎。

tony怔怔地望着这个保护罩。  
这好像是刚开始loki对他下的那个奇怪的法术。

他笨拙地抬起手想碰碰的那个保护罩，可是抬起的手腕终究还是收回，放软的肩胛骨有变得坚硬。再抬眼，只有面对敌人的冷漠和无情。刚才恍惚间想触碰的心动荡然无存。

 

在结束战斗回程的飞行里，tony没有像出发时跟谁交谈着，而是一个人静静坐在最后面，望着窗外。  
明明窗外除了蓝色的天和白色的云什么都没有。

直到复仇者们走下飞机。他们看到大厦里被黑色溶蚀的墙壁，才突然意识到不对劲——那是女魔头的调虎离山。  
可是她怎么绕过Friday——大厦的最高安全防御系统。tony突然想到人工智能在飞行途中短暂的消声的一分钟。

他慢慢绕过那边黑色粘稠的物体，走了进去。  
然后，他愣在那里，所有血液都冲到头皮，一瞬间被冰冻在原地。

地上躺着两个不知是死是活的血人。黑寡妇和thor。  
还有目光没有焦距而空洞身体不住颤抖的pepper，像是一吹就破碎的裂满罅隙的玻璃娃娃。

地上还有发烫的彩虹桥的烙印。

 

“我们必须需要pepper女士的协助。这是最高级命令。”

“我去他/妈的，你，神盾局，委员会，哪一点值得我让步？别他/妈告诉我你看不出她现在最需要的是没有人打扰她！你们有什么资格在这里跟我提要求！”  
“这就是你的大义，甚至不惜牺牲掉普通人。”  
tony冷笑着，目光尖锐而嘲讽。

“stark我以为你会算数，这是一个1跟成千上万的比较。还有你的两个队友。我保证pepper女士绝对不会出事”fury的声音依旧冷静自持，像是冷漠又像是能自断双臂的决断。

“我不管。别给你们的无能找借口。你们出局了。现在是我的主场。”

孤勇而决绝。就像荒漠上的孤狼，却该死的有着温柔的瞳色。  
她不该被卷进这件事来。她只是一个普通的女人，即使有着不普通的漂亮，不普通的能力，踩着高跟鞋威风凛凛地掌控着世界上最厉害的集团。可她始终是个柔软美丽的女人。她应该像个女王一样坐在stark集团最高层楼的沙发椅子，安安心心地做一个优秀的ceo。他怎么能这么残忍把她漂亮的天鹅颈放到死神的镰刀下。

这是tony要守护的东西，任何人想要染指，他拼了命都会对方杀死。  
哪怕他的盔甲被打成碎片，全身上下只剩下牙齿还完好的在，他也会爬过去，把那个人的喉咙咬断。

他关闭了通讯，并且把一连串通信号码加入了黑名单。然后他抬头看到许久不见的神出现在他面前。  
“你往你眉心点一点红，挂个大耳垂，你就是东方芾着圆光傻乐的佛陀。”  
loki修长高挑的身影伫立在背光的墙面一侧，除了大致身形轮廓，其他都隐在黑暗里。

“那个时候，我在你身边。该死的，我几乎没法忍受你在战场老是置自己于危险的行为。”  
神难得出言解释，这勉强算得是他难得一见的温柔。  
“但即使你在这里，你也做不了什么，如果不介意来个复仇者尸体排排坐。”

loki觉得无论如何他都应该让面前这个人认识到一点——  
没有人能保护得好所有人。

也没有人对他许下承诺说要保护他。而他一直觉得自己要去保护几乎所有人。

强大的力量。坚强的内心。这是一个无比赞誉。不管放在谁的身上。当你这样表现自己的没有任何错。但当所有人都这样认为你时，就注定了一桩悲剧。  
tony是loki几千年来见过的最固执的人，总是不去解释任何东西。世界上有些人就是这么犟的，无论他是十六七岁还是过了几十年后，即使老到要进坟墓，心底深处留着那个坚硬的疤。

 

“你别把pepper想得过于柔弱，她也不是一般的凡人，至少除了你，也就只有她敢指着我的鼻子喊我小鹿斑比。”

 

本来难受得不行的心被某种力量抚平了，tony甚至被这句话逗出了一丁点笑容。  
邪神很聪明，他不想让你哭的时候，知道怎样逗你笑。

loki本不该待在这里，他原本打算回一趟阿斯加德。但是现在。  
他轻轻收拢冰凉的指腹，根根分明缚住凡人温热的指，淡淡的金光流转。

 

“算是我的一点歉意吧。”  
“以邪神的名义。”  
“你和你爱的人，从此以后，都有神的庇护。”

你信吗  
举头三尺有神明。

 

pepper曾找过他，或者更恰当的是说他找上了pepper，而她恰好也在等他。

“我想先对你说一声谢谢，你之前所作的一切勉强可以抵掉你把tony扔出窗外的事情，但是抵消纽约城发生的事情还不够。”pepper在神的面前露出她完美的笑来。

“不客气。但我并不打算对纽约城发生的事情道歉。而且我想，我们今天要谈的事情大概与这个无关？”

“那么我就直接说了，你为什么要这么做？”pepper完全收敛起她的笑来，她整个人看上去像是泛起冷锋的利刃，料峭冰冷的雪山上开出的一朵冒着寒气的花蕊金黄的花。

“你指做什么？”

“一切。有关tony的一切事。”  
“我想神大概还没有闲工夫做善事，那么是为了什么，”pepper轻轻笑起来，她的金发随着她的笑声小幅度的飘动起来，“你得给一个理由，证明你不是在密谋什么。我得知道你不会伤害tony。”

“你知道我不会。”  
“你很清楚这一点，所以你才会来找我。我出现在你面前的时候你显然不觉得意外。”  
神沉默了一会儿，才开口说，“因为我看到了未来。”loki目光望向远方，似乎能看到一切的起点和终点，他的话里微微带着点无奈的笑意，“在挣脱幻境的最后一刻，灵魂宝石跟魔法碰撞的产生的那个异时空里，我看到我抱着他，我在吻他。”  
“因而，我确定，我或许是爱他的。”

“可，爱对我们两个，都是高耗品。”  
“他不相信他自己，而我无法信任任何人。”

“你不会懂得的，当你好不容易找到爱的时候，却发现自己只会伤害它，也会被它伤害。可你仍想要去爱。你不会懂得的。你永远都不会懂得。”

神终于承认了这一点。  
他爱上了一个凡人。

如果没有前面乱七八糟的事情，神只会毫不犹疑的取了人的性命，一劳永逸，因为那会是神的致命的弱点。但是神心里再清楚不过，那些事情已经发生了。没有如果。  
神曾那样类似咒怨的发过毒誓，神不相信任何人，在亲自尝过苦头几乎葬送了神来之不易的一切之后。可他违背了一切，他抗拒了自己立下的死誓。

他清楚自己对tony stark有欲//望。无论生理上还是心理上。  
他已经做出了选择。


	5. Chapter 5

-26.

 

神的恢复能力还算不错。至少一般人早就去了天堂或是地狱，而thor在生命摇篮里躺了一天半就能恢复神智，断断续续描述他的经历。

这个不怕五雷轰顶的神就这样含着泪开头的第一句话，“海拉冲到彩虹桥上了。”

这也是loki打算回阿斯加德的原因。可他后来还是留下来了。

 

根据thor的描述，黑寡妇好不容易把thor从他女朋友Jane身边拽回大厦，没想到海拉就直接撞上他们的昆式飞机，然后就像枪管炙热忍不住发射弹药的狩猎者，把两只进入瞄准镜里手无缚鸡之力的麋鹿拖出坠毁的机舱。

 

“灵魂宝石？不可能，你怎么得到它的。”thor捂住腹部不住流血的伤口，一脸难以置信。

 

“因为我没有挚爱，我天真的弟弟。我的心里只有死亡。宝石可不会接受来自死亡的献祭。”

“我从地狱而来，就是为了复仇。”海拉张开双臂，似乎黑色的巨大的羽翼在她背后展开，她身后站着复仇女神涅墨西斯，怒吼，高歌，她身后是千军万马，它们咆哮着用铁蹄和刀戟咒骂着让这世界血债血偿。

 

“感谢你无比尊敬的父亲吧，准确点说——我们的父亲。”她一边笑得美艳绝伦，一边化出黑色的尖爪如同逗弄玩物般往thor身上扎进，拔出，扎进，反复。她身后是无数堆砌起来的死人的骸骨，那成为了她的利器，流出的鲜血不过装饰了她深黑色的袍子，像是一朵朵盛大的黑色恶之花。

 

“被宠坏的大皇子。”她不屑嗤笑了一声，把thor如同破布娃娃一样丢下，然后阿斯加德的大王子再也没能站起来。

 

海拉用队友性命威胁thor召唤出彩虹桥，他眼睁睁看着海拉无情用黑色的剑淬穿黑寡妇，然后在临走前隔着彩虹桥笑着对撞见这一切的pepper说她会回来要毁灭一切，用复仇者们的骨架在垂死挣扎的地球人面前搭积木。她的话像一把刀，狠狠地刺进人的肋骨，能淌下一地血。

 

海拉乘上彩虹桥离开，只留下身上不断渗出血的thor双目空洞地望着天花板。

天花板上是海拉给他看的画面：海拉随odin征战的场景。那是odin想要隐瞒的过去，如同阿斯加德宫殿上被金箔粉饰过后完美无缺的壁画，直到被囚禁于死人之国的海拉以摧毁九大国度为代价撕碎一切。

 

那是诸神的黄昏。

 

在thor不顾所有人的反对执意要拖着伤体召唤彩虹桥——没有的任何回应。早该料到这一点，thor已经被这些接连不断的事情弄得喘不过气来。他似乎听到熟悉的冷笑从背后传来，那厌世的从死人谷回来的女神用尽一切讥诮，发出嘲讽和自嘲的笑声。thor意识到自己什么都做不了，除了等待海拉再次来找回她——毫无疑问，她还会回来，她一定要他亲眼见证他所爱的一切被她一点点碾碎。

他还能做什么——如果可以，他愿意付出一切，完完全全的一切。

 

“该死的，我这个自以为是愚蠢的——我什么都不是。”

thor喘息着，无力地断断续续的吐出最后一句话。海拉摧毁的不仅是神的躯体，还有更重要的一些东西。

 

 

复仇者们不知道怎么开口。一切似乎比过往的一切还要糟糕。

“thor，会好起来的。”cap说出这句话，“我们还在这里。我们会有办法的。”事实上美国大兵并不那么确定，前面几次已经验证过了每一回宝石出现的时候必然会带来一场浩劫，可他依旧沉着语气说，“就跟之前一样，我们一定会找到办法的。”

 

“是的。”bruce沉默了很久，还是开口了，即便他总是表现出温和的一面，可是现在他需要强硬点——他的队友需要这些，而不是就这样一蹶不振消极下去，“海拉有宝石，我们之前也遇到过其他宝石不是吗？我们还是一个团队，我们能做到的。”

 

“我们还要替Nat报仇。”Clint的蓝眼睛里燃起火焰，他攥紧了手里的弓箭。

 

 

在这之前终于有了个好消息。打过镇静剂的pepper恢复过来了。在睡了将近二十个小时，醒来后pepper终于感觉好点了。tony，他拉着她的手，一脸愧疚地坐在床边，pepper露出熟悉的温柔的笑，她轻轻拍了tony的手背，“我没事，tony，我感觉好多了。”

 

“抱歉。”tony动了动唇，说出了这句话，他平日里闪着光的眼睛如今看上去暗淡了许多，像是被黑色颜料盖住的星星，“你需要好好休息，pepper。我会处理好一切的。”他轻轻吻在她额头上，然后安静地关上门。

 

房间里只剩pepper很轻的呼吸声。

 

她把头转向站在一旁的loki。神突然出现在她面前，却没让她觉得有多少意外。她的面容看起来带着深深的倦意和疲惫，目光却盛着细腻而温柔的东西，“我能拜托你一件事吗？”

她的声音听起来无力且虚弱，却拧出一股毫不示弱的韧性。

 

“凡人可没有要求神的权利。”loki语气淡淡的，目光里却带着一丝欣赏的看向pepper，他微微颔首，“但是，你不妨说来听听。”

 

“保护好tony。”她说得无比认真，每个音都准确地回落在loki心上。

 

loki没有说好也没有说不好，他低着头，认真把玩着手里变幻出的权杖。

 

pepper也没有再开口，她就这样一动也不动地注视着loki，就好像笃定神不会拒绝一样。

 

“好吧，你赢了，漂亮的女士。”loki无奈，嘴角浮了些许笑意，绿瞳仿佛极深的泉水变得柔和清亮。“我答应你。”

 

“可不是你答应我。我知道我即使不说你也会这么做。我只不过要想你说出你这句话而已。”

说完这句话，pepper像是累极了，背缓缓靠向后面摆着的柔软的枕头，唇角微扬，语气听上去还算轻快。

 

loki认真看了一眼pepper，突然笑了，“你果然不是一般人。”tony还以为他娇养出一朵玫瑰花，却不知道事实上自己反过来被玫瑰花刺保护着——她的温柔恬静里有着不可遏止的倔强和无比敏锐的透彻。

“可我也不是说到就做到的神。希望镇静剂没让漂亮的女士忘记站在她面前的是一位邪神。”

 

“完全不会。我知道你肯定会做到。”

“而且我还知道你一开始接近tony的目标不纯粹。”

 

“是。”邪神坦坦荡荡地承认了。

神很坏，换句话说，擅长诡计和谎言的邪神，做任何事七分算计，三分假意，毫无真心。从某个角度说，他跟恶魔没什么区别，坑蒙拐骗，烧杀抢掠。可是一个人在黑暗里待久了，不怕黑的人也会想拉个人下来陪陪自己。神也不例外，他太孤独了。

一个人待在黑色的沼泽地——就像脚底下踩着一个喧嚣吵闹的世界，你却格格不入，你知道你身后是被人遗忘的世界，安静得能听到心上投下的阴影里有一株藤蔓在生长。

他曾经多想把tony拉下来陪他。

 

pepper歪头偏向一侧，漂亮柔软的金发洒下来，铺满了整个白色的枕头，好像绸缎一样闪着光。

“我累了。”她看向loki的目光像是在催促他怎么还不离开。

 

“就这样？”loki以为她还继续问下去。

 

“我已经得到我要的答案了，不是吗？”pepper狡黠地眨了眨眼。她看起来好多了，至少PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）没有在她身上留下过分无情的印记，“你不会放弃的，邪神先生。我知道这一点就够了。”

 

“那个家伙——”她笑起来，用手比划了几下子。“——真的是个很笨的家伙。”她笑得很用力，苍白无力的脸上几乎被那个笑容占满，可是笑着笑着眼角开始泛红，“我总难免会担心没人护着他。他总是太固执了。”

 

loki皱着眉头想说什么，pepper已经躺下来把被子蒙在头上。

离开之前，loki对她说，“我会护着他的。”

 

“永远。”

神如是说。

 

 

-27.

 

loki回到tony的房间里，他看到tony坐在床边，拿手支着下巴，像是在发呆。

 

“她怎么样？”tony换了一只手继续托着下巴，保持着发呆的姿势，看样子他知道神去看望pepper，他在等神。

 

“挺好？”loki不确定地说出口，他挨着tony在一边坐下，“至少她比一个托着下巴发呆的蠢蛋看上去要聪明理智得多。”

 

tony笑了一下，把手从下巴移开，声音里是强装出轻快，像是套上铅锤的海绵，慢慢下陷。

“我清醒得很。”

清醒到足以意识到tony stark的无能为力。如果清醒着的代价是该死的痛苦和无望的自责，因此也不奇怪人为什么会依赖酒精和可卡因——比起头脑清楚的受苦受难不如醉生梦死的不问朝夕。

 

“可不是你stark的做派。”loki语气淡淡的，微微蹙起眉。

 

“那stark应该是什么样的呢？”tony站起来，面向神，伸直双臂，一寸一寸肌理敞开，冰冷的，火热的。

他笑着，笑声里却空荡荡的，只有嘲意，像是stark是个多么差劲的词。

 

“什么样都好。什么样都不好！”邪神本来还算平静的语气突然窜出了尖锐了和恼怒。“只要收起你那一套楚楚可怜的little poor的做派。”

loki看着tony，强烈汹涌的情绪，一点也不坦诚，统统被藏在冰冷的绿瞳背后，但是就像一团火能烧到最深处，烧到tony心底，余温都能把心上最硬的坚冰融化了。

 

tony叹了一口气，满满的无奈，“所以不如考虑慷慨施舍一个拥抱，而不是继续责怪我？”

他的眼睫毛轻轻颤抖，却固执地目光灼灼地盯着邪神，漂亮的瞳色热烈而纯粹。

他在心底默默数到五，四周依旧静悄悄的，他想，算了，慢慢地收拢手臂，微微皱起鼻头委屈得像个孩子。

然后，猛地被人攥进怀里然后狠狠用力拥抱着，下巴几乎要揉进他的颈间。

就好像两株荆棘缠绕在一起的拥抱，要把自己硬生生缠绕进对方的脉络里。

 

“你以为我不想干脆一点吗？把你扔在这里，是生是死，跟我一个神有什么关系？为什么要保护你，为什么在你觉得糟糕的时候安慰你，为什么要拥抱你，又为什么要浪费神力在凡人身上？你能活多久呢，我的千载人生中，你能占据多少微乎其微的几载？”

 

“按现在科技的发展来说，人的预计寿命……”

 

“该死的，你还不懂吗？”人前人后永远保持风度的邪神爆出粗口，那样凶狠到极点的语气，横冲直撞地闯进谁的心腔，“我为什么不骂你，我为什么要拥抱你！”

 

“我知道啊，”tony抬起头，笑着，眼尾莫名其妙地泛起淡淡的红色，“我想说，我会活到一百岁。”

“可以占个五十分一，够了。”

 

loki笑起来，胸膛起伏不止，他低着头眼睛里是看不清的深色，“百分之二就足够了吗？我至少救了你两回，我从不做赔本生意。”

 

“哦，那是真是不幸——你遇到是我，在我手里没多少人讨得到好处。神也不例外。”tony眯弯了眼睛，清清亮亮的眼睛里浅泛起细碎的流光。

 

“那我太吃亏了。”邪神淡淡颔首，笑着说，一只手搂着他的腰，一只手轻轻掂着他软绒的棕发，“这个时候我应该放手，照你们地球人的话来说叫做……”

 

“及时止损。”tony瞪了loki一眼，“但你可不会放手，你才不会那样做。你喜欢我，而且你只会越来越喜欢我，人人都爱tony stark。”蜜棕色的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，他说得振振有词，一副有恃无恐志气高扬的模样，但心底却紧绷着一根线，忐忑，不安。

 

神抱着他，很认真地看他，心里却想笑，为什么，为什么我喜欢你就会继续喜欢你，我可是个神，神无所不能，神，神为什么要爱人呢？爱人的神太奇怪了。总想找到这个世界的尽头，或者把这个故事埋进世界之树的底下，因为感觉有些丢人吧 ……也许作为一个神那样喜欢一个凡人，太过分柔软了，怕被别人知道，就给碰破了。

你其实什么都不知道阿。loki泄愤似的攥了一下怀里人的发，听到一声轻微的抽气声。怀里的人抬起头，瞪着大眼睛看着他，一如既往得理直气壮到有恃无恐。

 

神不肯服输。所以才会生出不平和抵御，不肯罢休，也不肯再往前走一步。神内心打定主意一定要听tony先开口说love，这勉强算神掰回一局。神下定决心。

所以神听到自己这么说，好吧，然后他抬起那个人的下巴，把自己的唇印上去。

像是那只傻乎乎掬着盛了月的水不敢松手的猴子，呵护着，跌跌撞撞，唯恐落空。

 

“我为什么不骂你，我为什么拥抱你。

你是这个世界上最不开心的人了。”

 

在神的手指开始往下伸的时候，tony轻喘着喊停，他的衣衫已经被神解开，松松散散搭在身上，吹一口气就可以利落着地。神皱着眉头停下来，这是他难得的善心，鉴于怀里的玫瑰是第一次且为他盛开的情况，他愿意做一个温柔体贴多情的伴侣，“你不希望在床上？”神克制着自己，尽力用一种听上去还算平静的语调问。

 

“不是。”tony的脸微微泛红，他裸露的肌肤上都染上好看的颜色，像是玫瑰花瓣酿出的酒，馥郁迷人，上瘾，沉沦。

神的绿眼睛闪过深色，他的手继续往下，将人完全压在床上。

 

tony的喘息加重了，神掌握了他的敏感点，他不由得轻轻浅浅的呻吟出来，“别…停下…loki…你听着……我有话说…”

 

“你知道我不能停下。tony stark。”loki低压着声音喊出tony的全名，清冷低沉的嗓音里带着情欲与隐忍，就好像神圣的教宗用他高高在上的清高的语调为人吟诵着露骨情欲饱满的淫诗，还凑到你身侧跟你耳鬓厮磨说着骚气的风流话，他曾经握着圣经与祈祷的手如今伸入你衬裤底下拨动着你的臀肉——神洁而淫乱，风情而下流，该死的，真他妈带感，神的冰冷得跟一块石膏的面容如今因为他而堕落沉迷欲望，神的绿眼睛望着他，神的唇吻过他下凹的腰窝，该死的这一切，不得不让他意乱情迷，这太过了。

 

tony轻声嘟囔了一句，他的脚顺着往上勾住神的腿，拿脚背轻蹭着神的小腿，那是一种带点小心机的示弱，“我当然知道……不，等下……你听我说……”tony用手环过神的脖颈将他拉向自己，他想说些什么，但在之前loki先吻住了他堵住了他的嘴，神的舌尖带着凉意，可却让他觉得身上的热意一阵接一阵，扑不灭，几乎完全要将他燃烬。银舌头扫过他口腔里的每一处，缠绕着他的舌，他引以为傲的技巧此刻看来不值一提，与神唇齿依偎近乎给他带来高潮的快意，直冲神经末梢的颤栗。

唇齿分离的那一刻，两个人之间还带出一条银丝，最后被神卷入口中咽下，情色泛滥，就跟他身下的某一处一样。

 

他终于抓住这个空隙，面色绯红，喘息着说，“带我一起去阿斯加德。”

 

“什么？”神有些意外。但他的动作没有停下。tony身后的某处被神冰冷的手指开拓着，火热冰冷交织，酥酥麻麻的感觉让tony不自觉手脚蜷缩起来。神比人更明显感受到这一点，他刚伸进一半的两根手指就被温热的内壁肉缠住。

 

“你知道……嗯，我说……带我一起去……”tony压着呻吟声短短续续地说着话。他知道loki没有他装出来那样对冷漠，他知道神一定会去一趟阿斯加德，他也知道神现在还在这里的理由是因为他。他瞪大了眼睛，手捧着loki的脑袋让他直视着自己，他想让自己看起来认真又严肃，可充满水雾多情的漂亮眼睛没有多少说服力。

“你必须答应我，不然就别做了。”

 

他的装腔作势换来神的一声轻笑，发自内心的愉悦。神贴着他的唇吻了一下，然后是眼睛，额头，跟之前热烈的、想把彼此嵌入肋骨的猛烈的欲望不同。

“我会的。”神在撞入的同时，凑到tony耳边轻声说，舌尖刮过他的耳廓。

 

“不……你不会。”tony被神一下又一下卡着敏感点往最深处的撞击刺激得不行，他甚至还听到啧啧的水声，这让他觉得有些羞意不自觉绞紧了甬道，现在的tony看上去比熟透的水蜜桃还要粉嫩甜美。神捏揉把玩着手感极佳的臀肉，收紧的内壁让神的喉头溢出一声重息，他吻上tony的唇，让他放松些，身下却撞击得一次比一次凶狠。

 

“好的，我不会的。”神顺着他的话说。神当然不会，他不会让人去冒险。

 

但现在不是纠结这个的时候。他还有更重要的事情。

他的玫瑰。


	6. Chapter 6

-28.

 

Tony醒来的时候房间里很空。他不是很意外地摸着身侧一大块空荡，那里被角平整没有一丝褶皱。冰冷，不像是有人曾在这里呆过的一样。想到这里，tony露出一点点笑来，足够淡，他想到就算邪神在这里躺过这只会让一片变得更冷，就好比神的吻总是带着冰淇淋似的甜甜的凉意，进入时会被冰“烫”到猛的颤抖。神的确在这里躺过。很久。跟他温存。激情。荒唐的缠绕。

缱绻的时候，他把手搭在神体温偏凉的手背上，低着声音问，如此别扭又难得一见的服软，“真的不带我去吗？”

loki叹了一口气，手转过来，反扣住tony的手，十指交叉，冰凉的，温热的，根根缚住，难舍难分。

没有回答，只是吻住了他。

 

 

“他走了多久，Friday？”

 

“七个小时。boss，您睡了十个小时。”

 

tony扬了一下嘴角，露出很浅的笑容来，他重新躺回在床上，干净而柔软像是被包裹般，感谢神的魔法，他甚至从熨贴的被角里嗅到了神施法留下的淡淡的覆盖着飘雪的松木香。魔法本身是没有味道，可是神留下的他的气息，缝进了枕角被褥的细腻的走线里。

 

“我是不是该感谢他还留了三个小时，而不像某些干完就立马系上裤子走人的混蛋？”

他想表现得轻快点，不至于让自己看起来像是被人遗落的风流债。装出来的轻快像抵在刀尖上的芭蕾舞鞋，拼命踮起脚直至后脚悬空，摇摇欲坠的虚像。

 

“boss，loki先生留了一段话给你。”

AI没有等tony说话就开始播放那段录音。

 

“tony。”

神的声音在空荡的房间里响起，低沉磁性，就像是从高耸的神塔上传出的管风琴音，tony是个无神论者但此刻他的心脏因为神低喊了一声他的名字就悸动疯跳，比布道者听到福音还要更凝神静听的专注。

 

“先声明一点，这很重要，我可不是不负责任的神，我可是诡计之神，这两者存在本质上的区别，所以我一定会回来。你不需要为我担心，tony。我可是一个神，我还有魔法，会分身，耍个小计谋就可以把神和人都骗得团团转。”

 

“所以，我会回来的。”

 

“但我说不准要多久，毕竟神域和人间的时间流逝不一样快慢，所以拜托你多听听pepper，漂亮女士的话，努力让自己成为一个健康长寿的人，如果你等不到，反正肯定不是神的誓言不灵验，我是说，”

 

神开始语无伦次起来，像是被火烘烤过后破胀变得细碎，微颤的声线凌乱的字序最终成了一声深叹。

 

“虽然这不是我希望的，但是，”

神停顿了，一大段空白。

 

最后他说，

忘了我。

 

tony听到最后轻轻拿手阖上自己的眼睛，神的味道无孔不入，神话里的每一个字就像锲钉子一样钉进他的脏器里。如同录音里那一大段空白一样，整个房间里沉默得像是无尽的荒原，孤零的人被一场风暴留在这座荒岛上，不是被抛弃的命运，而是神眷顾的幸存。

 

但tony轻轻笑起来，他是真的在笑，用力过度眼角笑出了眼泪。

“又是神的诡计。”

 

他擦拭去眼角的泪，笑着说，“他是故意这么说的，他怕我忘记他，如果他故意这么说，然后我肯定不会忘记他，我到死都会记着他。”

“真是个坏心眼的神。”他轻喃着，皱着鼻子。

 

有些东西硬生生地就把他的人生翻了个面。

这不是一句荤话。

这不是指loki的大兄弟。

Tony stark是认真的。

 

邪神太狡猾了。

他一直在旁边静静地观察你，你都没有发现他一点点侵蚀进你的人生，然后算计你。他知道你什么时候需要肩膀，什么时候该递上手帕，什么时候应该什么都不做静静地陪你疯。他让你觉得你是被在乎，而不是被理所应当的认为只是在胡闹。没有人规定说人不能在一边讲着笑话一边捂着自己的胸口说疼了。如果有一天tony stark端出一杯咖啡，一点也不正经地说自己很难过。这也是真的。如果你发现只有一个人懂你，哪怕你知道你要为此付出多少倍的代价。即使这个是恶魔你也不会介意。

现在，神同样把这个算计在内，利用他的在乎，利用他的愧疚，利用他的该死的软心肠。

哪怕以后他怀里搂着一个肤白貌美细腰长腿的绝美女郎他脑海里会不由自主地浮现出来的神的绿眼睛来，就算几十年他颤颤巍巍老了要进墓地里闭上眼睛那一刻最后想到的还是那双该死的绿眼睛。

他不会忘记神，他根本无法忘记神。

 

所以，那个该死的绿眼睛的神最好能百分百保证回来，不然就算他用剩下的人生去钻研神学看看如何让神转世投胎成自己最不鄙弃的蝼蚁然后任由他差使蹂躏。

 

 

 

 

-29.

 

loki不是一个人去的阿斯加德。

他先去了thor的房间。

thor看起来好像一只丧家之犬。落魄，混乱，迷茫，无措，愧疚。

 

“清醒一点，thor。你看上去太丢阿斯加德的人的脸了。”loki居高临下地看着thor，讥诮而嘲讽，还带着强烈的怒其不争的叱责。

 

“loki，你怎么会在这里，阿斯加德……”

thor还没说完就被loki拽进了被他划开的时间裂缝里。

 

“这是哪里？”thor望着看上去像是一个博物馆的地方，不解地问道，“我们在这里干什么？loki，这是浪费时间，我们现在应该马上回到阿斯加德……”

 

“然后再被海拉弄得半死不残扔到你的队友面前吗？”loki冷冷地打断他，thor急切冒出来的话因为这些话梗塞在喉头挤压出痛苦压抑的哀叹，“你还是一如既往的鲁莽，不长记性，瞧瞧你干的事，你又搞砸了。”

他的话语尖锐地刺向thor，似乎不在乎雷神的心是否会因此变得血肉模糊。但他们两个神此刻都是破碎的，他们经历的一切让他们都同样痛苦疲惫不堪，割开神的皮囊下面都是饱满的被痛苦孕育出来的种籽，抽生出来的蔓条总有一天会把神裹缚在行刑的绞架上。

 

“你们处理完家事了吗，我是不是需要再等一会儿？”

 

“你又是谁？”thor皱着眉头望着面前衣着奇怪的人。

 

“我们的帮手。”回答的不是这座圣所的主人，而是邪神。

“另一个宝石的拥有者。”

 

“我本来应该呆着圣所，守护地球，但是……”

 

“但是海拉的目标可是九界，地球也包括在其中，你总要对上海拉。话说之前你都在哪，奇怪的法师？”

 

“是Dr.Stranger，纠正一下。well，你要知道异世界来的坏家伙可不少，比起黏糊糊的恶心的类似肉瘤一样生物我想复仇者们更愿意对付奥创那样的机械怪物？”

 

 

三个人到了阿斯加德，路上他们差不多商量好对策，很艰难的经历过无数的争论的得出来的结果：thor和Stephen先去帮助彩虹桥守护者一起疏散人民，Stephen的传送门在这个时候派上了大用处，loki用他的隐匿术去刺探王宫内的情况。

然后就是毫无疑问的战斗。Stephen身后是地球，而神背负着阿斯加德，以及地球上他们在乎的人。要终止他们守护的一切不被来自灭世的死神摧毁，唯有不死不休的战斗。

 

 

loki回到宫殿，这里发生了惨绝人寰的屠杀。你能看到倒在地上的士兵的尸体，来不及逃亡的阿斯加德人的尸体，无数的断肢残骸铺了一地，叠成小山。满目都是血，有些血已经干涸了结成块，一眼望去红得发黑的血从最底下一路蔓延至天阶最上方的正殿。

 

海拉不在这里。看守很松散，loki轻轻松松用权杖击倒毫无察觉的海拉的爪牙们。

海拉甚至都没有想设下任何严防。或许是因为她对自己强大的威吓力的自傲。

 

一列队卫兵的尸体挡在门口，loki挥动权杖将他们的尸体移到一边，然后将一块黑布覆盖在上面。他走在无比寂静的大殿上，脚踏在冰冷的大理石地板上，整个宫殿毫无生气，只有脚步声回荡着，像是某种葬礼上的敲打的哀钟。

 

他终于走到王殿的中心，这条路他走了很久，像是过了两千年那样漫长，众神之王的王座上年老的odin坐在上面，黑色的类似藤蔓的东西从王座背后抽出来然后扎进odin的躯体里。他并不是坐在王座上，而是被那些黑色的锁链钉在王座上。那些黑色的藤条在抽取他的生命力，他身体的一部分已经衰老到极限，开始干瘪皱缩。黑色藤条上覆盖着坚硬的鳞片和触手般的细骨，那上面汇聚着喘息间就能夷平一个国都的力量。loki知道自己打不破这股力量。odin已经和阿斯加德一起成为海拉汲取力量的一部分。

 

“你来了……”odin吃力地睁开眼睛，他的声音微弱到似乎一传到空中就立马消散了。

“我一直把你……当作……我的儿子……我很……抱歉，loki。”他断断续续地说着话，但他已经虚弱到很再吐出更多完整的句子来。他用他苍老的眼睛望着loki，无声地动着嘴巴。

众神之父的浑浊的独眼珠子里装着太多的东西，然后loki看到，一滴眼泪从里面流了出来。

 

loki静静地凝视着odin，然后沉默了很久很久之后，他一言不发地转身离开了。

难道他只是需要一句对不起吗？一句对不起能有什么用呢。过去的已经过去了，失去的也不可能再回来。不过是在一块腐肉上贴一个创口贴，一切都毫无意义。

而时刻令人惊惧的死亡，却近乎是无足轻重的日常琐事——人生行径中不期而遇的一份讣告，碾碾车轮滚过，上面放着黑色的棺木。

然后，就是再也看不见的面容。再也触不到的温度。再也听不见的，“对不起”。

 

死亡，毫无意义。

 

 

loki没有想到还能遇到frigga。她的脸上全是肃穆的悲伤，绝望和悲痛折麽着她。但她没有一滴眼泪，如同一张死寂千年的脸。她被封印在这座宫殿里，这是海拉对她的报复，要她亲眼见证这一切。frigga知道她不能为此屈服。

“你还好吗？”她站在远处隔着一个屏障问他。

 

loki没有回答。他只是试图用权杖打破这个屏障。

 

“没用的，孩子。”她制止了他，然后轻轻摇了摇头，“你遇见那个拯救你的人了吗。”

 

loki沉默了一会儿，他轻轻地点了点头。

 

“他是一个怎么样的人……”frigga的脸上终于有了一丝生动。

 

“真是一个完全好心肠的家伙……他就是一个白痴，就算知道全世界没了他照样好得很，怕死却拼了命去保护他并不太喜欢的世界。”loki像是陷入回忆，无意识地抚上胸口，然后露出一丝苦笑来。

“就因为这样，我总是不得不担心他。”

因为爱，时常忧虑着。

 

“他很重要，loki……”能窥见预言的女神轻轻说着这样一句话，她的话里带着请求但是神色却是那样威仪静穆。

 

loki笑起来，“他当然很重要。”

 

frigga很浅地笑了一下，她没有解释，只是望着远方，仿佛千年之后世界之树都老朽，腐木抽出新芽。

“你曾经问我为什么教你法术。”

“因为我希望这能让你找到自己的光。”

 

 

“他迟了千年，但所幸还不算太晚。”

 

 

-30.

 

从宫殿回来的与loki和另外两个人汇合，看样子thor他们那边进度很快，差不多快结束，他不由得有些放松，“海拉不在这里，她估计带着她丑陋的爪牙去了不知道什么九界的哪个小旮角……”

loki说着突然像是感应到什么，瞳孔骤然放大，从心口撕裂出一声怒吼，“不！”

他划破了时空，不顾thor的惊愕，果决地跳入深渊的裂隙里。

 

 

所有的故事，如同一般小说，剧情总要一波三折，不至于像古老东方故事里那样上刀山下火海九九八十一难不带重复花样。

但是，这个故事，只要一个海拉就足够了。

丧钟被敲响了，封印被解开了。死灵从世界另一个醒来，海拉和她的亡灵们从灵柩里冲出来，面向生人的世界降下来自死神的怒火和怨恨。

 

地球就是那个不知名的九界里的小旮角。

 

海拉故意在阿斯加德留下她去往其他国界的痕迹，瞒过了两位法师和神。

而她现在在地球面对着毫无防备的复仇者。

 

 

“tony，不！”

是谁的撕心裂肺的吼声，又或是哪些人的。

vision接住了他，tony感觉到有大量液体从肋下的伤口里流出来。他的瞳孔有些涣散，但他还能依稀辨认出好几张熟悉的脸，悲伤，担忧，自责，内疚，沉重到几乎要压垮覆在他脸上的面具。

 

“拜托，tony！撑住，求你！”是谁拉着他的手，几乎崩溃的声音，要低到尘埃里地哀求。

 

“你就不能让我休息下吗，看在我替你挡了一刀的份上。”tony很想装作轻快的样子，可是他好累，说着这句话就费了他好大力气，无法控制越来越沉下去的声音。

 

“不，不，别这样！please，tony，please！”

“别……”

“tony……”

……

好多声音，一声比一声恳切地呼唤他，他模模糊糊地看到他被他的队友牢牢围在中间，就像当初在索科维亚一样，他成了那个被保护不让城市失落的装置。

 

邪神替他下的保护罩已经替他挡了太多攻击，照他那样不要命的打法，他原会早早躺在地上。直到最后，保护罩也经受不住，破碎了。

 

其他人又好多少呢，那个绿色大块头已经负伤累累，逐渐疲软。vision不知被海拉用什么克制，步步掣肘。cap的盔甲上可怖的刀痕完全布满了整个盾面。猩红女巫也明显快濒近透支的边缘。唯一还算好的也就只有clint。

 

Friday的担忧电子音在他耳边响起，即便他几乎快要听不清。

“sir，你失血很严重。如果这样继续下去，您会……”

 

“死，对吗？”他轻声说。

有时候他也会怕死，他怕死后不知道人们会在他的葬礼上说什么，会在他的墓碑上写什么。

他这样想的时候还在淡淡地笑。如果被人爱过又被人遗忘的话，那也太惨了。

像是这样的话，也有什么人曾对他说过。

现在他多么庆幸，那个人不在这里。

 

tony小时候也喜欢看那个穿着红色内裤的超人的故事。可是他后来长大了，经历了很多事情之后，他知道并非世界上所有人都是那个健美先生，有着击倒一次还可以再次站起来的强韧的膝盖骨。钢铁之躯都也不是打不断的脊梁，毕竟他可没有像隔壁的金刚狼一样往自己的脊柱上注射了艾曼德金属或者振金。有些人神真的耗尽力气了，这一次倒下去就没办法再站起来，像是电影里主角冲着各位观众抱歉地说，对不起了，要说再见了……

最后鞠躬谢幕。

 

但就算嘴上这么说，嚷嚷着不干了老子放弃，可是他依旧压不住心底那些一点点的不甘心，就那么一簇微弱到要熄灭的火苗。他想要用力护住了。

好歹他也是tony stark，绝对不能这么窝囊地退场，好歹也要有打扮得漂漂亮亮的美女成群结队围在他身边梨花带雨哭成一片，世界上的人们都为他们的孤胆英雄哀泣。

 

你怎么就这样倒下。

你不能倒下。

还有人在陪着你。

还有人在为你战斗。

还有记得，你还答应了要等一个人。

 

别就这样倒下了。

Tony stark

像个帝王那样站起来。

 

就好像钢钉打进膝盖骨里。

 

 

loki穿过裂缝看到就是这样一幕，神的保护罩细碎成一粒一粒散在空气中。他突然意识到一点，重要的东西破碎的声音，不是啪啦，而是轰隆。*

彻底坍塌。

 

他抛开所有人，紧紧抱住着他最重要的东西。

 

“老子捧在手心都怕摔了的人，你他妈还敢给我见血？”

这么嚣张恶劣到无比熟悉的语气，滔天巨浪般的愤恨，随之而来的是绿色的金色的光不要钱似的叠放在tony身上。

在被那双偏凉的手抱在怀里的时候，tony突然有一种想落泪的冲动，明明身上的伤口都在慢慢愈合了，明明痛到几乎失去意识的时候也觉得没什么的，可被神环抱着就突然濒临枯弱的边缘，他垂下的眼睑几乎盖不住快涌出的泪。

 

“loki！”复仇者们惊愕地喊出来。他们完全没弄明白现在的情况。神的话如同惊雷一般炸在头上，无法言喻的…震撼。

 

“我只是见不惯有人能愚蠢到这个地步，什么都不争取，甚至付出了一切，然后就，死不瞑目。”

神的话语那么冰冷，涌动的，极度的愤怒昭然分明，爆发的神情，像是欲杀之而后快。

“他难道欠所有人一条命吗！”

 

所有人都缄默不语，因着邪神那样强烈凶悍的情绪，难以置信，又因神的话割开胸腔完全无法动弹。

 

在这个时候，只有海拉一个人还可以笑出声来。

“我可一直在等你。为什么不和我站在一起，我亲爱的弟弟。夺回属于我们的一切。复仇像是黑色的花，让它开满整个世界，那一定很美。我们能做任何我们想做的，夺回属于我们的一切。”

她像是绝妙的演说家，又像是伪装巧妙的绝世舞伶，一身劲装，不知何时抽出匕首刺穿你的喉咙。

 

 

“是吗？”loki冷笑。他重新给tony下了一个强大的屏障，然后松开抱着tony的手，一步一步退离开屏障的范围。

他背过身，面向海拉。孤独，又凶狠，像是荒野上最后一匹狼，眼睛里藏着这么多的不甘心，要毁灭这个世界，就为了某样东西。

 

“我想夺走你的命！”

 

海拉的笑声更加张狂了，她身后刮起黑色的飓风，还有疯狂抽长的挂满倒刺的黑色藤蔓。她随手捏爆了紧跟而来的thor砸过来的雷球。她嗤笑了一声，满脸不在乎，像是看向不懂事胡闹的小孩子一般，“你总是这么天真，总把不识好歹当作英勇无畏。”她一边说一边从身后射出数万支剑雨般的黑刺。她就这样在满天黑雨中，闲庭信步，如同走过宫阶站在演奏厅中央仪态万千万众瞩目。

“真是可惜阿，”她一脸惋惜，声音里却充满无情而残忍的笑意，“可你，拿什么跟我斗呢？”

“还有，你们。”她淡淡扫过在场的每一个人，目光里带着令人从头到脚都感到毛骨悚然的寒意。

 

 

“拿命呗！”clint无所谓的耸耸肩，从后背抽出一支箭拉满弓。

他的话听起来像是在开玩笑，但这是真的。

 

有些人就像扑火的蛾子，一粒粒烧尽自己，为了光明。对他们所有人，从来都只有一条路，只管往前走，到死都不回头。人需要多大的勇气才能从幸福里挣脱出来，忍受无止境的孤寂和煎熬，不顾一切，把自己的脊骨一节一节打断再拼起来去支撑住这个世界。这种人是有多难以理解多白痴爱心泛滥烂好人，可该死的还不止一个人，是一群。

然后呢，再坚韧的脊骨也不是能硬扛死神的八字。

最后死了，墓碑上刻了两个字：英雄。

再多就只有一句死得其所。

世上再也查无此人。

 

 

居然没人有一点点怀疑。哪怕有一丝头发根般厚度去质疑这一切值不值的。

 

理所当然到可怕。

 

这个世界。

 

 

“蝼蚁的命值钱吗？”出言不逊的是手握权杖的loki，语调平淡，无悲无喜，不辨喜恶。

他往前走，没有人发现他的一个分身隐身着往相反方向走。

 

“loki，等一下，发生了什么？你不能把我一个人放在这个上面全是金色花花的圈里，它们转得我头晕，我……”

脱下破损得厉害的盔甲的tony一看到进了屏障里就显形的神没意识这是个分身。他不停地巴拉巴拉，连自己都没意这几乎可以算得上是……撒娇。可他话还没说完，神就以吻封唇堵住了他的嘴。

好吧，他该庆幸现在那些金色的不停转圈圈的花花完全挡住了外面人的视线，就在众目睽睽之下相吻也太羞耻了，而且时间地点都不对，完全不对劲。

可是，loki从他唇上碾转着，耗尽他口腔里的空气，他几乎要溺毙在神的吻里，失去了仅存的理智。

他没法拒绝神。

就好比现在，tony沉浸在loki的吻里，觉得尝到了发酵清醇的香槟，醉醺醺的热意从舌尖泛卷到心窝子里。

 

loki的真身没有停下往前的脚步，只是走着走着，嘴角微微扬起，带起几分不知出处的温柔。然后他很快收起笑容，隐秘地冲thor和Stephen眼神示意。

 

 

屏障里的神突然停下来，他对tony说，“我要走了。”

tony突然意识到什么，他抓紧神的臂肘，不，无声地抖索着唇，漂亮的大眼睛有了极浅的雾气，透亮，易碎。

 

“你不用等我了。”神的目光毫不回避直视着tony，语气淡淡的，像是在陈述着一个事实。

 

tony意识到这一点，他想笑，若无其事的，明明心里钝钝的疼。对方平缓毫无起伏的语调显得轻浅，但抽丝剥茧，从细枝末节里都剥离出隐痛，他想低头扣扣看自己的胸口，看看那里的心是不是疼过头了。

神的表情变得那么奇怪，像是自嘲又像是自悯，突然发狠又突然悲戚，最后连他的面容都淡化了。

神在消失。

 

不要。

tony终于喊出来，他跌跌撞撞地扑过去，却从神的背后已经裂开了一个口子里无比清楚的看到了，那个熟悉到刺痛了他的眼睛的背影。

“你是……一个分身。”他喃喃着，死死盯着远处那个背影，像是要恨不得刻进骨子里。

 

“再见。”近乎透明的loki将手覆在他的手上，毫无缝隙，紧紧贴合，直到完全消失。

然后tony从那一道破口里看到，举起权杖的loki和海拉，紫色的烟雾从他们之间腾起，像是从所罗门法典里逃脱的恶魔，一双巨大的利爪像撕裂一张纸一样划破时空。

一切都被卷入那个裂隙中。

loki和海拉曾站过的地方。

空空荡荡。

 

 

与此同时，屏障消失了。

邪神留在他唇上的触感还在，可神却消失了。就好像那个吻就是卖火柴的小女孩自己擦亮的一根火柴，火柴燃尽了，希望就没了。

想想邪神走之前留给他的最后三句话是什么——

我要走了。

你不用等我了。

再见。

 

tony想起自己之前说过的话，觉得太可笑。他居然还觉得一切还有机会，一切还来得及，糟糕的结局还能被改变。在命运的轮盘没有最终停下来之前。最糟糕的事情已经发生了，神抱紧你说他会庇护你，可当你决意一腔热忱，矢志不渝的时候，一回头，神没了。

 

邪神嗜谎成性，难为善。

这也是他为数不多做得漂亮的事。真的漂亮。也做得真绝。

 

 

“骗子。”

 

tony低声说，空气溶解了他话里的泪。

 

骗子。


	7. Chapter 7

-31.

 

tony一向不太喜欢那种文学性极强语言艰涩且令人难以琢磨的东西，对他而言各类数学物理学等科学著作才算是真正意义上的人类财富和瑰宝。难道你觉得凭着陀思妥耶夫斯基的几句人的不幸与幸福就能拯救世界，促进全人类发展吗？他对此嗤之以鼻。pepper却深陷其中，像是能从里面看出正弦波无限叠加的傅立叶变换公式来。

pepper总在他嘲笑她因沉迷而红肿的眼睛时骂他是不解风情、自视过高的混蛋。

tony还记得有一次他讽刺简·奥斯汀是个虚张声势腔调怪异的失意伤了心的老女人的时候，pepper狠狠地点着他的额头说他总会为他的轻慢付出代价。  
他不以为然。  
或者说，他从来都，不以为然。

可世界上太多该应验的没应验，不该实现的偏偏实现，一如那个在雷雨中手持宝剑的复仇王子振振有词言之凿凿“Everything will pay off”，世间还有一种叫做迟来的报应。

有些话你当时听起来觉得神神叨叨傻了叭唧的，很久之后，你才意识到原来自己错过了这么多，那些字都是千斤的铅锤，砸在你的人生上，一砸一个准，一砸一个坑。这就是逃不开的宿命。

 

直到现在他终于可以理解为什么pepper看到《德州巴黎》里那一大段话会痛哭流涕：

“我甚至想象你跟我讲话，我们会谈很久，我们两个，就好像你真的在那，我能听见你说话，我能看见你，闻你的气味，我能听见你的声音。有时候，你的声音让我醒来，在半夜时分，就好像你在房间里，跟我在一起。一切开始慢慢消失，然后，我开始想不出你的样子了，我试图跟你大声说话，像从前那样，可是什么也没有，我听不见你了。然后，我就放弃了，所有的一切停止了。你，消失了。现在，我在这里工作，我总是能听见你的声音，每个男人的声音都像你。”

 

以前他只觉得矫情而烂俗，现在他才知道字里行间里无法遏制的孤独和悲伤。

过往须臾的温存都成了剐人心口的刀。

 

“tony。”是pepper，她站在他身后，满脸担忧。

tony想露出一个笑，明明之前需要被照顾的人还是pepper，现在却换成她来为他操心。可是做不到，好难，tony皱了皱脸，一只手用力的扣在桌子边沿。

“我都知道了……”她抱住tony，轻柔地抚顺他的背。缠住她小臂的手颤抖着，像是完全失去庇护的惘然。她垂下眼睑，此时此刻精心打在腹稿里安慰的话显得那么虚妄而空泛，坐在椅子上把头靠在她腹部的男人像是一个不断深凹下陷的洞，仅仅是瞥见了边沿，就感到那沛然莫御的恸然，让人虚弱无力。  
此刻男人如果抱着她大声宣泄濡湿她的衣肩，她都会觉得心底的难受能淡一些。可是没有，男人缄默如山，粉碎的骨节都溶进血液里，所有看不见的伤口都埋在薄薄的皮肉下，只留下看似完整却死沉的外囊。

她用力的环抱住tony stark，像是这样能把打碎的裂片聚拢起来。可她知道这做不到。她抱住的人不是温热的会冲她嬉皮笑脸装出乖巧温顺模样的躯壳，她搂住的不过是一层皮囊一副骨架，沉寂的灵魂不会说话，可他身上所有的创痕都在发出悲鸣。这世界盛不尽。

她的眼泪倾灌了所能流过的肌肤、衣物，会笑会闹的孩子如今一言不发，只是很缓慢很缓慢，轻轻地回抱住了她。

 

pepper关上门，设下最高权限的门禁。她转身看到了等在不远处的复仇者们，一脸平静“我知道你们在想什么。留tony一个人，我会告诉你们想知道的事。”  
她身上完全看不见当初蜷缩在床上颤抖的脆弱的模样，有什么东西注入她的内心，让她瞬间从小女孩变成了女战士，柔和精致的脸此刻美得惊心动魄，干净利落的目光清澈得倒映出所有人，却又带着令人心颤的决意。

pepper想起很久很久之前，还年轻的tony歪坐在桌子上，棕发茸软，两条腿晃晃荡荡，漫不经心地打着哈欠，散漫又贵气。像是个烦人的死小孩，又像是个倨傲的小王子。  
哪怕小王子花了很大的力气才把自己从那个犟小子变成个臭屁浑身散发着光芒的男人，可他心里依旧住着个死小孩。别人或许看不到他别扭下的好，每一处品格都闪着光。

偏偏就在于  
他牺牲了很多，可他什么也不说。  
总有人会忘的，大家都会不记得  
He is suffering.

 

“我没有办法告知你们tony和loki之间具体发生了什么。但不用我说你们也明白，有什么东西不一样了。这一切发生的时候，你们不在这里。你们在哪？”  
pepper话语淡淡的，轻散在空气里，问询的话语不需要任何回答。她脸上带着笑，可那笑里还有其他含义，“我不知道你们如何想，但我希望你们至少清楚这一点：无论如何，他还是tony stark，这一点永远都不会改变。”  
“我希望你们好好记着这一点。”

复仇者们缄默，最后还是bruce说，“loki他……他之前都在这里吗？”

“只是一小段时间。他还救过tony一命，vision应该知道。那个时候你们都还在瓦坎达。博士我也是刚知道你的那架昆式飞机恰好也落在那里。”  
pepper装作没看见几人突变的神色，继续说，“我知道你们想问什么，loki他可没干什么坏事。纽约时报新闻电台还没有登报过邪神的名字。那么，至少现在，我们还站在这里，看上去安然无恙，难道不是因为他吗？”

 

-32.

pepper说tony太固执了。  
是的，太固执了。  
他觉得自己人生中最大的优点和缺点就是固执。往好里说，认定的事无论如何都不会回头。说的不好一点，头破血流也不会长记性。  
他不知道loki怎么样了，或者海拉怎么样了。他只觉着冰冷的反应堆下空空如也，好像敲敲胸口就会发出空荡荡的回音。明明里面什么都没有，但他知道自己很难过。  
他只想找到这个人，见他一面，哪怕什么都不说，哪怕就只是让他看一眼，然后，之后不管神是生是死，都跟他这个凡人没什么关系。

他是真的很讨厌这个神。既然自己都决定要走了，一个人选择要消失的时候，却还要留下什么念想来，怕被人忘记一样非要刻下什么痕迹，一步三回头。

留下思念，留下亲吻，留下爱。  
唯独没有把自己留下。

 

休谟说得多好，我们被放在这有如戏院的世界上，每个事件的起源和缘由却完全隐瞒不让我们知道，我们既没有足够的智慧预见未来，也没能力防止那些致使我们不断受伤害的不幸事件发生。我们被悬挂在永恒的疑惧之中。

邪神带着温度的舌头划过他的肩胛骨留下的触感和利齿刺破肌肤的痛感还存在，连他说出那个tony原以为牢不可破的誓言的语气和神情，tony都可以一点一点回忆出来，可是好像连这个都变得不那么可靠的。只留下庇护的誓言，立誓的神却没了踪迹。  
这个邪神的魔法越来越不可靠了。tony扯了扯嘴角，无声在心底说着。如果这样想能让他好受一点。

实际上他不能好受些。他坐在床上，望着不远处黑漆漆的屏幕。他在发呆。

他能记得和神第一次看电影是在从那个幻境里出来的第二天。那时他还没有从那个拥抱中回过神来，高强度的工作麻痹了他的神经。他往往用过度的疲劳来减少自己对事物的感知。过于敏锐常常会带来不被预计的疼痛。娇嫩的肌肤被纸划开都会鲜血淋漓。  
他让自己变得累，累到丧失思考的能力，所以在loki坐到他旁边时他也毫无反应，没有揶揄也没有提防。他只是平淡无奇地问神，“看电影吗？”

神无声点头，loki看上去也没有从幻境里走出来。幻境里发生的一切触发了他们压在心底始终想回避的不堪回首的回忆。  
孤独，欺骗，排斥，否决，失去，死亡，爱的丧失与恨的增生。  
经历过这些的人总是不能将过往放下，往事时刻灼烧着他们的神经，如同西西弗斯的巨石，反反复复，提醒着他们清醒而痛苦的生活。

可生活还是要继续。

tony随便从片库点了几下，他甚至都没看清片名。本来漆黑的屏幕跳起亮光，透着点傻气的片头曲响起，tony皱了一下眉头想切掉，loki说话了，“看下去吧。”他准备按下去的手又缩回去。  
这部电影拍得还算不错，换做是平时的他还会一边看一边点评，但是现在他太累了，不想思考，他望着电影里人物笑到停不下的画面发呆。

“你不觉得好笑吗？”loki侧过他问他。

“well，其实上还算不错，但是，我只是现在没什么心情。”tony耸了耸肩，转过头问，“你呢？站在神的角度看，这个好笑吗？”

loki摇了摇头。  
两个人又陷入了沉默。  
电影画面上的人物依旧笑得乐不可支。

“hey，想吃些什么吗？”tony从沉闷凝滞的气氛中探出头，在莹莹的屏幕灯光下他冲神试探性的伸出了手。他的语气游刃有余，但浅棕色的大眼睛里闪着警觉而不确定的光芒。

“除了芝士汉堡。”loki毫不犹豫地说，“油腻高热量，还不容易消食。”

“好吧，除了芝士汉堡和沙拉。”tony声音听上去有些沮丧，他发现他并不知道神喜欢吃什么，在神一票否决了他心爱食品的榜单第一位之后他并不能以同样的方式回敬神。

“你可以点些你爱吃的。”loki挑起眉毛，看到有几分苦着脸的tony他的心情似乎好上几分，他装作不知情的故意加了一句，不出意外地看到tony不开心的皱起鼻头带着几分可爱的小表情。

妥协的结果就是在tony下订单的最后一刻loki插了一句“把饮料换成果汁”，tony回头冲loki嘲讽“五岁小孩才喝果汁儿”然后嘟囔着让店家按这个办。他妥协的理由是神给他准备的一日三餐惯坏了他，他已经习惯了有人替他操心这些事，把黑咖啡可乐换成果汁或是牛奶对他而言只是皱一下眉头还是皱两下眉头的区别。

神的心情慢慢变愉悦。或者说他的心情也是。当一个人不想被负面情绪吞没的时候，就会想要抓紧什么。工作对tony而言是最好的一根救命稻草，但现在跟神一起吃着芝士披萨拌嘴外加吐槽剧情同样拯救了他。

“这个人为什么这么蠢，他看不出有什么地方奇怪吗？”  
“……剧情需要。”  
“蝼蚁只有蝼蚁的智商。”  
“别说这个，你不觉得那个父亲说教起来的语气有点像谁吗？”  
“thor？不……，你说的是那个美国队长。”  
“bingo。刚正不阿再加上典型的长辈架势。但是他绝对比不上cap，他缺少了美国翘臀。”  
“……你的关注点总是这么的，出人意料？”  
“你这是什么语气？把你嘴里的披萨吐出来，这是我买的单。”  
“说实话，这玩意儿真的不好吃，完全比不上阿斯加德。”  
“也不知道什么玩意儿神三分钟前让我多加一份披萨。”  
“……哦，那你记得让商家加一份芝士了吗？”  
“废话。不说谢谢的小鹿斑比。”  
“不用客气。口是心非的普罗米修斯。”

 

没有谁拯救了谁，  
只是彼此需要。  
回忆让tony不由得想笑起来。可笑到一半嘴角又弯下去。神对叫他普罗米修斯这个名号有着超乎寻常的执拗，这让他无比头疼。大概是因为他先给神安了一个“小鹿斑比”的称号。神无聊的时候会看一些希腊神话故事，一副嗤之以鼻又爱不释手的样子。一次神霸占他的床坐在上面看书，他好奇地问神在看什么，神翻着书页回答说毛线球。  
现在他希望他手里能握着一团毛线球。那么这样他至少可以在阴暗的克里特迷宫的黑色通道知道如何找到神。哪怕是一根纤薄的头发丝或者衣肩上的一截线头，都好过什么痕迹都没留下。  
（克里特迷宫：牛头人身怪物弥诺陶洛斯所在的地方。进贡童男童女给这个怪物吃。）

“Friday。第一千二百零四次实验。追踪能量。”

“第一千二百零四次。匹配失败。”

“调整数据，开始第一千二百零五次实验。”

不能放弃。  
他无法进入睡眠。一个人躺在床上的时候就会克制不住想到某个人语调上扬念出“睡前故事”。他的酒柜还被咒语锁着，这是唯一让他能够宽慰自己神还存在的证据。几乎疯怔般把酒柜转移到工作室，二十四小时分分秒秒盯着它上面旋转的花纹才能让他能喘出一口气。  
现在只有针剂注射的安非他命可以让tony歇一会儿。  
但随着注射次数增加，很快它就会失效。  
但tony需要休息。他如此清楚，在找到消失的人的踪迹之前他不可以倒下。

跟你同病相怜的人不见了，你当然会满世界的找他。因为这世界上可能就只有他对你的悲伤感同身受。你们是彼此互相依偎取暖的怪物。可现在他被困在不知道宇宙的哪个角落里，哪怕是无边的尽头，换做是你，你也会害怕被遗忘，大声呼救却没有人在意，大家继续过着幸福的生活，你也不想被丢下，所以你当然要去救他。  
落单的怪物怎么可能会心安过上幸福生活，只有怪物才能与怪物作伴。  
你也不想一个人孤零零的活着。然后再孤零零的死去。  
你要去找他，哪怕死在一起，也好。

 

正视自己。有时候人真的只是需要一个双手来拉住你，就像抱住了一整个世界。tony的心里有个歪歪斜斜的锯齿形的洞，而loki凑巧就跟他一样。像是两只那么相似的打满的补丁和雪花片的卡通小怪物，看起来跟其他人格格不入，还不如相互紧抱。

他不得不承认，他开始思念loki了。  
真的很思念。

几乎落泪。

 

如果你爱一个人，你要早点说，不然就会像他一样，还没来得及开口，那个人就不知道是死是活在这个世界上某个角落。

抱憾终生都没有用。

 

-33.

“几天了？”cap望着紧闭的工作室的门问道。

bruce叹了一口气，“五天。”

cap攥紧了拳头又松开，他无力地低声说，“我们毫无办法，是吗。”

“我想是的。”bruce扶了扶眼镜架，深重地点了点头。  
“对了，thor呢？”

“他留下讯息说他回阿斯加德了。”

“是吗？”bruce若有所思，他似乎觉得自己好像在loki和海拉消失前看到了thor和一个穿着红色披风的人的身影。  
“真希望不是我想的那样。”博士的表情变得肃重，轻声喃喃着。

 

tony在飞行。他不知道自己飞行了多久。  
所有路都被看不到尽头黑色遮盖着。

在持续了很长一段无果的飞行后，tony停下来，他发现某一处的防守不同寻常，那里的人手几乎比其他地方多出几倍。他毫不犹豫地冲向那里，如同流星惊天般掠过燃烧了大片以黑暗为食的怪物。  
他冲出重围的时候，盔甲上几乎浴了一层那群怪物粘稠的黑血，红金色的漆面上刈痕狰狞，他没注意到身上罩着一层淡淡的光辉，一点一点修复盔甲上的裂隙。  
他终于看到微弱到几乎即将熄灭般的光，从一张纸的厚度般单薄的罅隙里透出来，如同沼泽地般阴暗潮湿看不见尽头的路似乎已经到走到了最后。

他终于又见到了loki。  
黑色的铁链几乎贯穿他的肩胛和胸膛被染成血色，绿色的眼瞳在他走进的那一瞬间睁开来，“你还是来了……”  
忽然所有的悲伤隐痛仅须臾，汇合成山一般宏大，最后无声地，寂静地，完全湮没了他，像海潮。

你还是来了。

tony眼前有些模糊，好像是额头上不知道什么被隔开的口子流下的血糊在他睫毛上。他觉得反应堆底下的某个地方因为背上的人变得稀巴烂，骨肋下是排山倒海的至恸。他应该说些什么，可他声音是破碎的，字句是破碎的，就像流干了贫瘠的盐碱地，突刺的石棱戳破了他的声带。他喉咙哽咽，疼痛，无法发声。

tony几乎折了膝盖骨撞向地面，却在他的腿骨即将磕到地上石棱的前一秒，一双手托住了他，拥抱住他。清冷的雪松的味道像海潮般吞没了他。他睁大了眼睛一眨不眨地望着眼前的人。  
屏息不敢眨眼。

 

“我回来了。”邪神紧紧挡住tony，密不透风，穿过一道又一道喑哑从噩梦深处咆哮而出的黑影，原本淡淡的浅覆在他身上的光无声地扩张，将两个人都护在了里面。看似薄如蝉翼的光壁却消蚀了那些黑色的怪影，连淡色的烟雾都弥散在空气中。  
他将tony带离梦魇，原本空旷的房间因为多出一个人变得满而足。

“我回来了。”神又重复了一遍。  
他怀里的人依旧毫无反应。tony一动不动地任由神环抱着。他瞪大了眼睛望着神，空洞像是漂亮到失真的玻璃球。直到loki的手与他十指相扣，他猛地颤抖了一下，如同被火灼伤，真实的痛意在他的瞳孔里炙开一圈又一圈的红色。

他猛地用力推开神，神毫无防备地被他挣脱了怀抱。loki不悦地皱起眉头，任谁在经历一场恶战归来之后迎来的不是恋人的温存而是排斥还能有好心情。可当他对上tony的眼睛，只剩下满腔的柔软。  
他抱住tony，“那只是个噩梦，tony。我没事，我是真的回来了。”  
loki说完这句话感到怀里的人微微抖动，闷闷的声音传出来，“你怎么能证明你是真的呢？那个噩梦也很真实。你说再见也是真的。你说不用等你我也记着。你说你回来了，我不想相信了。”  
tony攥着loki衣角的手紧了又松，他最后还是放开了手，低着头，类似茫然无措地喃喃自语。

loki觉得突突地心腔抽痛得厉害，像是被抵在尖砺的石板上反复磨砺着，这对他似乎很难开口。  
“……我……”他顿了顿了，邪神从来都是一副胸有成竹口若悬河的模样，可现在，捉襟见肘，loki，没想到你也会口讷舌拙的一天。这是你应得的。他不由得苦笑着。  
“……我只是，不确定。我当然可以信誓旦旦给你打个漂亮的空头支票，挑不出错的场面话。可是，那样显得我也太混蛋了……”

“你现在也很混蛋，需要我提醒你这点吗？”tony用力地捶了一下loki的胸膛，换来神更加用力抱牢他。

“我不确定，tony。我不想你陪我着我冒险。”神的话里伴随着痛音，像是又什么伤口裂开在他的身体里，将他的话语破碎成片段。他拙劣地伪装着话里的哀调，故作轻快的语气像是蹩脚入错场的角儿。

“这个世界上可没有什么不死的东西。tony，我见过神死。”loki笑着，他的心情似乎很好，绿色的眼睛里甚至带上宽慰温泽的色彩，“撑到现在我也不容易。我是真的担心过如果我不回来，你凡人余下的生活也能足够丰富多彩。如果能一年偶尔怀念个我一两次也不错。”

“听着，你要是死了，我就去找这一年的所有封面女郎，哦还包括那些胸肌发达宽肩窄腰的男模，你可以试试看。”tony咬牙切齿不带停顿地说出这番话，他一边恶狠狠地威胁着，一边反复检查着神身上有没有伤口，直到确定没有伤痕和鲜血的痕迹他才松了一口气。可他不敢完全地放下心来，他已经不敢相信神了，如果这是神的障眼法对他使得怎么办，掩盖伤口，装作若无其事，这对神来说算是熟能生巧得心应手了吧。

该死的邪神，他让他软弱了。

 

“我改变主意了。”loki笑了，“蜜糖，如果我真的死了，你替我殉情吧。我不像做一个孤零零的神”

“靠，我就知道你不是个好东西。”  
“你就不能别死吗。”

“我求你。”tony轻声说，他的声音在颤抖。曾经那样嚣张过的语气，骨子却成了细沙，揉进血管里都会沁出血珠子，破开道道口子。

“所以我没死。所以我回来了。因为我舍不得死。”  
loki笑着，眼睛里流转着细碎的光波，坦荡热忱，干净利落，如同天地初开山河清明。

“因为你。”

他捧着tony的脸，唇面相贴。

不知道是谁的话含糊其辞从转辗的唇齿相依里漏出来，酥酥麻麻，尾音缠人。  
完全听不清字句发音的一句“我爱你”


End file.
